Is our Destiny
by Natia's Letters
Summary: Años después de lo sucedido en la infancia de Sakura y Shaoran ocurre que ellos no están juntos, sin embargo, debido a que se presentan hechos extraños en la ciudad de Tomoeda, sorpresivamente para ambos vuelven a reunirse. ¿Podrán aclarar su historia? ¿O será que sus destinos están apartados el uno del otro?
1. I - Nueva vida

_Podía oír el sonido de de sus pasos alejándose con toda claridad, resonaban en sus oídos, en su ser... y luego el avión despegó..._

Se despertó sobresaltada, tuvo que mirar la habitación a su alrededor para poder tranquilizarse, hacía mucho tiempo que ya no pensaba en aquel suceso y que su rebelde cerebro se lo recordara no era agradable. Se dio cuenta de que su reloj despertador estaba sonando, ¡Eran las 7.45!

- ¡Ay! ¡Es tarde! ¡Es tarde!- dijo la joven levantándose de un salto, comenzó a quitarse el pijama y a colocarse las medias blancas que utilizaba para sus clases. El tercer cajón de su escritorio se abrió, dejando ver un muñequito amarillo con su gorrito de dormir rosado, se frotaba el ojo derecho, somnoliento.

-Desde hace diez años todas las mañanas son iguales- comentó Kero.

-Tendré que comprar un despertador que suene un poco más fuerte.

-No creo que sirva de algo Sakura, duermes como un...- se cayó al ver la expresión espeluznante que ella estaba haciendo mientras se cepillaba el cabello castaño que le caía en los hombros. - ¿Tienes clase de gimnasia hoy?

-Sí, la profesora modificó el día porque mañana no podrá vernos por un asunto personal- Sakura tomó su bolso rosado y su abrigo negro para poder salir de su habitación. -Kero te dejaré el desayuno en la nevera, ayer preparé un pastel de chocolate con fresas que te encantará.

- ¡Viva! ¡Pastel! ~Gracias Sakurita, que te vaya bieen~

Corrió escaleras abajo y se encontró con su hermano y su padre, quienes preparaban la mesa para que pudieran desayunar, por desgracia era tarde y no podría comer nada, a pesar de que los sandwiches que estaba haciendo su papá se veían tan apetitosos... La chica sacudió la cabeza y enseñó su mejor sonrisa para no preocuparlos.

-Buenos días papá, buenos días hermano-

-Buenos días Sakura- contestó su padre siempre amable.

-Buenos días... ¿Y qué pasó esta vez? ¿Te comiste el despertador monstruo?- aunque se repetía que era una joven adulta, que trabajaba y estudiaba en la universidad aquel comentario continuaba molestándola.

-Ya hermano... somos grandes...

-Peor, una adulta monstruo asusta más que una niña monstruo...- aprovechando que Fujitaka estaba de espaldas ella le dio un pisotón a Touya.

-Lo siento pero tengo mucha prisa, así que comeré en el camino- Sakura tomó un sandwich de la mesa y se despidió de su familia antes de que su hermano hiciera otra broma como la anterior. Colocándose su gorro y bufanda blancos salió a las nevadas calles de Tomoeda.  
>Andar en bicicleta, aún en invierno, era agradable, le permitía relajarse, aún cuando había tenido ese sueño tan inquietante que le traía recuerdos tan tristes del pasado. Nuevamente sacudió la cabeza un poco para alejar sus pensamientos. "Apártate de las sombras" se dijo, luego volvió a sonreír.<br>Una vez que llegó al centro de actividades en el que practicaba gimnasia se encontró con Tomoyo que la esperaba en la puerta, como siempre estaba muy elegante y bonita, con su abrigo blanco e increíble cabello ondulado.

-Sakura, buenos días - la saludo al verla.

-Buenos días Tomoyo, ¿Me esperabas hace mucho?- preguntó la chica de ojos verdes.

-Solo cinco minutos- sonrió su amiga - ¿Te quedaste dormida?

-Sí... jiji, es que... bueno, tuve dificultades para dormir anoche... tuve ese sueño... otra vez- la voz de Sakura se fue apagando poco a poco.

-Oh Sakura, aparta las sombras y anímate ¿Verdad? Tu eres una persona muy alegre.

-Gracias, ¿Entramos?- Tomoyo ingresó al centro pero al momento en que la otra joven la iba a seguir percibió a sus espaldas una sensación extraña, aunque al voltear no había nadie allí más que las personas que caminaban. ¿Habría sido su imaginación? Como fuere, lo olvidó y se dirigió a su clase antes de que fuera la última en llegar.


	2. II - Caminos cruzados

–Oye Sakura, ¿Quieres venir con nosotras al karaoke esta noche?– dijo Nira, quien estaba acompañada por sus amigas, a Sakura una vez fuera del estudio de danza en el que practicaban gimnasia, la joven de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza.

–Disculpen, pero es que tengo que ir al trabajo.

–Ah… de acuerdo, te veremos el jueves entonces.

Sakura no esperó mucho después de despedirse de sus compañeras, Tomoyo se le acercó bajando las escaleras que tenía enfrente, en el primer piso estaba el salón de música en el que practicaba canto. Se sintió muy contenta porque continuaran siendo amigas tan unidas incluso después de haberse graduado de la preparatoria… en el tiempo en que más la había necesitado ella había estado a su lado apoyándola, cuando aquella horrible enfermedad la había atacado a los quince años. "Menos mal que todo eso acabó" pensó aliviada, "Y no dejaré que vuelva a ocurrir."

–Perdona Sakura, ¿Terminaste hace mucho?– preguntó Tomoyo.

–No, no llevo aquí ni dos minutos, tranquila, ¿Vas a trabajar?

–Sí… por desgracia no podré grabarte mientras usas ese lindo uniforme tuyo– una nube de tristeza pareció rodear la figura de la joven de ojos azules, aunque enseguida se recompuso. –Pero al menos sé que mañana podré hacerlo porque cierro la tienda en horario nocturno.

– ¡Lo siento chicas! No quise hacerlas esperar, buenos días– enunció un joven alto de cabello y ojos negros, Yoshida Touma, había sido su compañero nuevo en el primer año de preparatoria, sin embargo se había vuelto un amigo muy querido para ambas durante los años siguientes. Practicaba Judo en el salón frente al de Sakura. –Nuestro profesor se distrajo y no nos dio la salida, ¿Quieren que vayamos por un café o chocolate caliente?

–Buenos días, qué lástima, debo ir a la tienda…

– ¿Y tú Sakura?– preguntó el joven esperanzado. Jamás habían podido quedar para estar a solas y realmente esperaba que aceptara.

–Tengo algo de tiempo, sí, pero no mucho porque me esperan en el café Touma-kun, ¿Te parece que bebamos algo allí?– la sonrisa en el rostro del joven era una de éxtasis.

– ¡Seguro! ¡Andando señoritas!– salieron a la calle, había comenzado a caer copos de nieve. La compañía de Tomoyo no duró mucho tiempo, solo fue con ellos tres calles, su tienda de diseño quedaba en otra dirección a la de los trabajos de sus amigos por lo que la mayoría de las veces aquellos dos seguían un par de calles más, a solas, hasta el café "_Sweetland_" donde la joven de ojos verdes trabajaba. "Supongo que está bien para ella... conocer a otras personas" pensó Tomoyo mirándolos alejarse, antes de continuar su rumbo.

–Sakura…– murmuró Touma con las manos en los bolsillos y sin mirarla.

–Dime.

– ¿Has considerado… lo que te dije hace un tiempo?– se animó a preguntar con las mejillas algo enrojecidas, esa vez la chica le había respondido que "no buscaba una relación por el momento" lo que le había permitido conservar algunas esperanzas, y era que Sakura le había gustado desde que se habían vuelto amigos durante aquellos años de enfermedad y tristeza, simplemente no podía olvidarla de esa manera, menos aún cuando se veían seguido.

–Touma-kun… Y-Yo… Tú sabes lo que me pasó entonces…– no buscaba entristecerla pero en verdad quería una oportunidad para demostrarle que podía ser digno de ella.

–Sí, pero no soy igual que él– la vio cubrirse los oídos y bajar la mirada, por lo que se apiadó de ella, la tomó por los hombros para lograr que se volviera a verlo, al notar que no funcionaba la levantó desde la barbilla. –Oye… descuida, lo siento ¿Sí? Es que a veces me da algo de prisa, pero no te sientas presionada ni nada, voy a esperarte hasta que sientas que estás lista para avanzar Sakura.

– ¿En verdad?– casi la abraza hasta perder el sentido al ver sus hermosos ojos contemplarlo con aquella mirada de súplica. Ella sí que lo tenía loco y él solo quería cuidarla… se obligó a apartar esos pensamientos que solo generarían que perdiera la paciencia. En una situación como esa era capaz de besarla. –Disculpa… y muchas gracias, Touma-kun.

– ¿De qué? Para eso son los amigos ¿Cierto? Tú me apoyarías si yo lo necesitase, eres una chica fuerte Sakura aunque a veces me preocupa que con solo mencionar… _ese_ tema te vuelvas vulnerable, no dejes que te afecte, ya es pasado.  
>"Principalmente porque es pasado me afecta", pensó ella, pero no lo mencionó, sabía que Touma era una gran persona y amigo pero cuando recibió la confesión de sus sentimientos se había sentido muy triste, casi traicionada, ya que eso la hizo recordar lo mucho que le había costado superar sus problemas. No estaba preparada mentalmente para una relación amorosa aún, incluso pasados los años, todavía le tenía pánico al dolor.<br>Llegaron al café Sweetland, ubicado en una plaza comercial, y entraron. El lugar siempre estaba animado, aunque allí dentro la gente podía relajarse, conversar o disfrutar de una taza de té o un tentador postre. Se dirigieron al mostrador a saludar a la dueña, Nakamura Rima, quien se encargaba de cobrar a los clientes; y también a Hayashi Hikaru que preparaba las bebidas calientes con las máquinas.

–Rima-san, Hayashi-senpai, Buenos días– los saludó Sakura sacudiendo la mano. Touma también los saludó.

–Buenos días, Sakura-chan– dijeron ellos al mismo tiempo, siempre animados y felices.

–Hoy llegas antes– comentó Rima mirando su reloj pulsera.

–Primero desayunaré algo con Touma-kun, ¿Te apetece algo?– miró a su acompañante de manera interrogante.

–Em… ¿Qué tal café y un muffin de chocolate?

–De acuerdo, para mí solo una taza de té Hayashi-senpai– no aguardaron mucho hasta que su pedido estuvo preparado, la joven sugirió que se sentaran en los taburetes del mostrador para evitar que estuvieran solos otra vez, resultaba que aquel tema de conversación realmente la incomodaba.  
>Se rieron, platicaron acerca de sus respectivos estudios, hasta que Sakura tuvo que ir a cambiarse porque comenzaba la hora de ponerse a trabajar. Touma permaneció en su sitio para despedirse de ella una vez regresara.<p>

–Touma, ¿Aún no han avanzado las cosas?– inquirió Hayashi, el aludido lanzó un suspiro resignado inclinando la cabeza. – ¡Qué lento! Sakura es una chica preciosa, si sigues así te la van a arrebatar~

–Ya cállate Hayashi.

–Solo te aconsejo, con esa actitud de amigo solo obtendrás amistad, debes tomar el toro por las astas– diciendo eso el joven se perdió detrás de la cortina azulada que conducía a la cocina. Rima estaba disimulando una risita.

– ¿Usted también Rima-san?

–Él tiene razón– la oyó. Sin embargo no continuaron hablando, Sakura había regresado vestida con su lindo uniforme lila de mesera y peinada con su cabello hacia un costado, a la dueña le encantaba que las jovencitas llevaran esos uniformes tan bonitos. –Sakura-chaan siempre te ves bien~

–Ajaja... – la risa nerviosa de la joven emergió.

–Bueno, entonces me marcho… nos vemos Sakura, que te vaya bien– dijo Touma, y salió de la cafetería.  
>Una vez que empezó a servir a los clientes se encontró con su compañera de mesas, Misao, una chica de preparatoria muy alegre, vivaz y de carácter fuerte. Ella era la que principalmente recibía a los clientes, de hecho fue quien acompañó a un par de jóvenes atractivos a su mesa, parecían provenir de otro país ya que los escuchaba pronunciar nombres raros. Uno tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules, lucía relajado, extrovertido y risueño; el otro en cambio era más serio, tenía un porte majestuoso como si fuera el hijo de una familia rica, era de ojos ambarinos y cabellos castaños, muy apuesto.<br>Misao fue al mostrador a solicitar los pedidos de sus clientes, entonces aprovechó para contarles a sus compañeros lo afortunada que había sido al poder hablarles a aquellos dos atractivos muchachos. Una vez que les llevó sus órdenes los contempló muy bien, ciertamente estaban para comérselos con dos raciones de arroz.

–Muchas gracias, que lo disfruten– les dijo con una reverencia.

–Gracias chica linda– dijo el joven más relajado, y Misao le regaló un guiño de ojo.

Por la tarde ya estaba oscuro, a pesar de que faltaba poco para el final del invierno el frío y las noches largas continuaba. Para Sakura el día laboral había estado bien, se había divertido con todos y con las ocurrencias de Misao.  
>Mientras caminaba a través de las calles por alguna razón se sentía intranquila, debía de ser porque no había casi nadie afuera, probablemente por el frío que hacía. Hundió la boca en su bufanda y avanzó un poco más rápido. Su bicicleta siempre debía dejarla en el centro de actividades ya que no había sitio en el café, hasta allí tenía que caminar.<br>Sin embargo aquello no podía ser. Algo sucedió antes de que llegara.  
>Un emblema, algo similar a una moneda de cinco yenes, apareció debajo de ella, brillaba en color rojo, tenía escrituras que no comprendía. Cuando intentó huir se percató de que había una especie de barrera que la mantenía encerrada dentro de aquel círculo, lo que era peor comenzaba a sentirse muy débil.<p>

– ¿Qué… pasa?– murmuró dejándose caer al suelo.

– ¡Por aquí Ryu! ¡Es otro de estos!– gritó una voz masculina. Sakura observó a dos jóvenes que se acercaban corriendo hacia donde estaba, uno de cabello negro sostenía una katana, el otro parecía tener unos pergaminos sagrados, aunque también portaba un arma enfundada. –No te preocupes, te sacaremos de ahí– ella asintió pero no pudo decirles nada.  
>Lo vio colocar en la barrera tres pergaminos, los cuales expulsaron unas sombras de aspecto muy tenebroso, se sintió recobrar las fuerzas. El chico de la Katana comenzó a asestar golpes inútiles a aquellas criaturas, inútiles porque un vez eran cortadas volvían a regenerarse. El muchacho de los pergaminos tenía los ojos cerrados y con dos dedos apuntaba a su prisión, parecía estar recitando algún conjuro. ¿Ellos tenían magia? Le parecía casi una visión de su infancia, cuando había tenido que recolectar las cartas Clow.<p>

– ¿Qué está pasando?– logró preguntar. Aunque no recibió respuesta. Pero entonces la barrera desapareció y todo regresó a la normalidad, todo salvo el símbolo que tenía debajo.

–Tienes que salir de ahí pronto– el chico que había usado el conjuro la tomó del brazo y tiró hacia él, con suficiente fuerza como para que ella cayera sobre su pecho. – ¿Te sientes mal?– cuando lo miró a los ojos lo vio sorprenderse, aunque no entendió porqué.

–Estoy bien, me sentí mal pero ahora ya estoy bien…– se separó, ruborizada. –Gracias– él continuaba inmóvil, observándola. – ¿Sucede algo?– el otro chico comenzó a acercarse hacia donde estaban.

– ¿Qué pasa?– preguntó Ryu.

– ¿T-Tú eres… Sakura? ¿Sakura Kinomoto?– logró balbucear como respuesta.

–Sí, ¿Nos conocemos?

–Soy Shaoran Li…

**Notas de la autora**

Bueno, aquí dejo el 2do capítulo. Por suerte logré que me quedara más largo que el otro, espero que les guste la historia ^.^ es probable que estén confundidos o que no entiendan qué rayos está pasando… pero a medida que avance el Fic se irán aclarando las dudas! Desde ya gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leeré ;) Mata ne!


	3. III - Recuerdos enterrados

Volvía acompañada por los dos jóvenes que la habían salvado, iban en automóvil a pesar de que la chica quiso explicarles cientos de veces que no había necesidad de eso puesto que solo eran unas pocas calles las que tenía atravesar, sin embargo ambos eran muy explícitos mientras le explicaban que no era seguro andar sola por la ciudad y que la llevarían hasta el centro para más tarde acompañarla a su residencia. Era el de ojos azules el que conducía, su acompañante no la miraba ni por un segundo, iba sentada en los asientos traseros como una cautiva.

–De acuerdo– dijo Sakura. –Entiendo lo que me dicen, pero no me están explicando por qué se supone que no es seguro, no me han dicho aún qué fue lo que pasó allí.

–Sakura-chaan~ te ves tan linda cuando te enfadas– exclamó Ryu haciendo movimientos extraños. –Aunque…– de pronto se enserió, verlo así, incluso a través del retrovisor, lo hacía parecer alguien tenebroso. –Si en verdad lo quieres saber, es Shaoran el que debería contarte.

–No es algo de tu incumbencia Sakura, deberías mantenerte al margen– contestó, tajante, el aludido.

– ¿Que no es de mi incumbencia? ¡Pero si ellos me atacaron!

–No solo te atacaron, intentaban asesinarte– sentenció. Lo que dejó a la única mujer presente algo perturbada. ¿Asesinarla? ¿Pero por qué? –Ese símbolo que te atrapó sobre él es un sello chino, y sirve para capturar los poderes mágicos de aquellos con potencial activo o inactivo, lo que significa que hay personas que desconocen nuestro entorno, que desconocen que ellos mismos forman parte de él… que se están viendo envueltas en lo que sucede, una vez que tu magia es capturada el cuerpo colapsa, la magia forma parte de nuestra esencia, que te la arrebaten es igual a que te arranquen el corazón… mueres al instante…– Shaoran miró hacia la ventana a su lado, meditaba sobre lo que ocurriría. ¿Por qué se habían vuelto a ver? De pronto regresaban a su mente muchísimos recuerdos que había conseguido enterrar con el transcurso del tiempo. Entendía que Tomoeda era la ciudad en la que se habían conocido pero ¿Incluso siendo tan grande lograron coincidir en el mismo sitio? ¡Era ilógico!

–Entonces… con más razón aún– estaba cabizbaja. –No puedo hacer de cuenta que nada pasó y protegerme a mí misma…

– ¡Solo hazlo, nosotros arreglaremos esto!– ella se inclinó bruscamente hacia adelante, entre los dos asientos y tomó el hombro del joven castaño para que la mirara a la cara mientras le decía que no se preocupara después de haberle contado todo aquello.

– ¡Si hay gente inocente entonces cualquiera podría ser objetivo! ¡Podrían ser mis seres queridos!– de pronto notó que sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, él la miraba fijo a los ojos, sorprendido. Ruborizados, se apartaron, Ryu, primer testigo de esa reacción en Shaoran Li, se sorprendió tanto que casi se estrellan contra una señal de tránsito. Pidió disculpas ante las protestas de su jefe, quien parecía estar de mal humor de repente, mejor no hacer bromas.

–Sakura-chan, tienes magia ¿Cierto? ¿Qué puedes hacer?

–Oh, bueno… soy maestra de las antiguas cartas Clow… aunque ahora responden a mi nombre– ella recordó que las había guardado en un sitio seleccionado para que nunca tuviera que volver a verlas, probablemente tendría que enfrentarse al pasado y comenzar a tenerlas consigo, ya que las iba a necesitar para defenderse. –Claro que mis poderes no son tan grandiosos…

"Qué modesta" pensó Shaoran sonriendo para sus adentros "No ha cambiado nada." Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que le resultaba dificultoso seguir la conversación de esos dos, rememoraba las veces que capturaban cartas, cuando había sido derrotado por la niña de ojos verdes el día del juicio final, los problemas que había provocado Eriol para que las cartas fueran cambiadas… sus dificultades para afrontar aquellos sentimientos nuevos… Sacudió un poco la cabeza, no debía continuar por ese camino, tenía que encontrar la manera en que ella no se involucrara en asuntos que no debían preocuparla. ¿Por qué de todas las personas que podían ser atrapadas en el sello tuvo que haber sido ella?

–Sakura-chan… ¿Tienes novio?

–No.

–Qué alegría~ entonces tal vez ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?– dijo el conductor sonriendo abiertamente.

–Ya Ryu– intervino el castaño. –Concéntrate en la carretera.

Una vez que recogieron la bicicleta y siguieron de cerca a la joven mientras la conducía de regreso a casa estuvieron listos para volver. Antes de partir Shaoran le entregó a Sakura su dirección y sus teléfonos para que pudiera comunicarle cualquier cosa extraña que pudiera percibir o ver.

–Intenta prestar atención a las presencias– le recomendó. –Y evitar los sellos, recuerda que no podrás verlos hasta que sean activados, ¿Mañana estarás en el centro?

–No, pero a las 9.00 estaré en el café Sweetland– contestó ella.

– ¿Trabajas allí?

–Sí, ¿Por qué?

–Hoy estuvimos ahí…– se veía sorprendido. –Como sea, iré a verte para explicarte algunas cosas, si no piensas dejárnoslo a nosotros es lo menos que puedo hacer para prevenirte…

–Hm, de acuerdo.

–Me marcho entonces…– se dio la vuelta para regresar al automóvil pero volvió a mirarla después de dados unos pocos pasos. –Sakura…

–Dime.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, me alegró verte, hasta mañana– dicho esto Shaoran y su extrovertido acompañante se alejaron dejándola ruborizada, temblando y nerviosa. ¿Cómo soportaría un encuentro a solas con él? Su pasado enterrado (a la fuerza) le estaba pidiendo cuentas.

–Regresé– dijo mientras ingresaba a su casa.

–Bienvenida– enunció su padre. –La cena está en la mesada Sakura, por desgracia ha surgido algo en el trabajo y debo salir, Touya tampoco se encuentra… así que no podremos acompañarte.

–No te preocupes, ten mucho cuidado y abrígate bien papá.

–Claro, adiós.

Subió a su habitación y vio a Kerberos sentado sobre el escritorio, tenía sus bracitos cruzados mientras parecía estar pensando en algo muy seriamente. Dejó el bolso y el abrigo sobre la cama y se acercó a él que no parecía haber notado que ella estaba allí. Al ver con más atención notó que un aura dorada rodeaba a la criatura. ¿Estaba rastreando algo?

–Kero…

–Ah, Sakura por fin llegaste– la miró. –Bienvenida a casa.

– ¿Ocurre algo?

–Sentí algo extraño hoy, por eso quería saber dónde estabas, aunque no logré encontrar tu presencia…– le señaló un cajón del escritorio. –Por favor Sakurita… tienes que abrir el libro de las cartas…

–Lo sé, es solo que me asusta volver a pasar por todo aquello, pero… hoy me atrapó un sello chino para robarme mi magia…

– ¿¡Qué!?

–Pero estoy bien, Shaoran Li me rescató junto con su asistente personal.

– ¿¡Qué, QUÉ!?– gritó Kero al oír ese nombre. – ¿Ese mocoso ha vuelto a Japón? ¿Por qué? Sakura… ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿No te habrá hablado de lo de aquella vez? ¡Cuando lo vea descubrirá quién es Kerberos y lo que pasa cuando se meten con mi dueña!

–Cálmate Kero por favor, él solo me ayudó e incluso fue muy amable conmigo, me ha salvado la vida, además yo estoy muy bien, no me ha afectado para nada encontrármelo otra vez, no tienes de qué preocuparte, es algo del pasado, y cómo tú has dicho tengo que abrir el libro, tengo que hacerle frente a lo ocurrido– afirmó ella, tomó la manija del segundo cajón de su escritorio, nerviosa. Abrió el cajón de un tirón y contemplo lo que allí adentro había, el objeto rosa que contenía las cartas saltaba a la vista enseguida, sin embargo no era lo único que encontró… había un teléfono móvil rosa casi de juguete, un adorno para el cabello con forma de flor de cerezo, un osito de felpa también y, entre otras cosas… un portarretratos puesto hacia abajo…

–Esta fotografía fue la primera, la primera de pocas… de todas las que terminaron aquí– murmuró más para sí, tomó el objeto y lo volteó para mirarlo. Pudo contemplarse a sí misma, ocho años atrás, vestida con el traje que Tomoyo había confeccionado para que regresara a salvo de la batalla contra la carta "nada", en color rosa. Junto a ella un niño de verde la tomaba de los hombros, ambos mirándose con aquel amor infantil que había desaparecido hacía tanto. –A partir de hoy volveré a utilizar las cartas, tendré que protegerme de quienes sean que quieren robarnos la magia… mañana le pediré a Shaoran las explicaciones correspondientes y comenzaré a practicar otra vez para usar mis poderes…

–Pero hay un problema Sakurita– le informó el muñeco amarillo.

– ¿Cuál?

–Dudo mucho que las cartas respondan a ti.


	4. IV - Conflictos

Shaoran ingresó a su recién adquirida casa resoplando agotado, de cerca lo seguía Ryu con su katana en manos, seguía con la mirada a su jefe, sonriendo divertido, lo vio dejarse caer sobre un sofá negro que tenían en la sala de recepción, la casa era bastante amplia, de estilo occidental, jamás la había visitado pero se imaginaba que debido a la economía de la familia Li podían permitirse semejante vivienda. Se ocuparía de averiguar algunas cosas sobre su repentina estadía en Japón.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Piensas decirme quién es ella? ¿O te guardarás la información para ti?— le preguntó directamente.

—Creo que será lo segundo— contestó el castaño con la cabeza apoyada contra el respaldo del asiento.

—Nada de eso, si no quieres que interrogue a la linda Sakura-chan me dirás ahora por qué fue tan urgente venir aquí, ni siquiera a mí que soy quién debe ayudarte y protegerte me has dicho a qué enemigo nos enfrentamos…

—De acuerdo— miró a su asistente, fastidiado. —Escucha la persona que está ocasionando todo esto se llama Tian Fu Li— al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su acompañante Shaoran prosiguió: —Los agentes del clan me enviaron un informe sobre un supuesto motín contra mí… y, bajo presión, cuando fui a comprobar dicha información Tian me atacó, aunque por supuesto no logró ponerme un dedo encima, pero huyó y según datos posteriores utiliza los sellos para apoderarse la magia de otras personas, asumo que cuando se sienta lo suficientemente fuerte vendrá por mí.

—Comprendo, ¿Y de dónde conoces a Sakura-chan?

—Te tomas mucha confianza ¿Sabes? A penas la viste por primera vez hoy… y eso es asunto mío ¿No te parece?

—Se lo preguntaré a ella.

—Ya, ya— suspiró. —Es una vieja conocida, de la infancia… me derrotó en mi intento por convertirme en card captor y luego en maestro… fuimos a la misma escuela durante un tiempo y luego regresé a China y no volví a verla ni a saber nada de ella… ¿Contento?

—No del todo, noté que te afectó mucho encontrártela hoy, me pregunto por qué solo es eso.

—No te preguntes…

—Entonces si solo es una "conocida" no habrá problema si intento conquistarla ¿Verdad? Por un momento me preocupó que tuvieras inconveniente…— Shaoran lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no entendía por qué se había molestado con aquel comentario, después de todo lo que él hiciera con ella no era su problema.

—Solo no juegues con Sakura, es una buena persona— ¿¡Por qué había dicho eso!? Claro que tenía inconvenientes, Ryu era un seductor empedernido, solo se acercaría a la joven para atraparla con sus encantos y luego la abandonaría por otra mujer. Con solo imaginarse a Sakura llorando por aquel idiota sentía impotencia, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si en verdad ocurría, es más, se sorprendía por aquella preocupación nata que tenía hacia ella. "Bueno, después de todo fue lo más importante que tuve por aquel entonces" se dijo, a modo de explicación.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— preguntó Sakura pasmada. Su amigo con forma de muñeco le había informado que no podría utilizar las cartas ya que no responderían a ella, algo que no comprendía puesto que Kero no había sido sellado en el libro, y eso había sido así porque lo quería mucho, entonces ¿Por qué las cartas no la verían como su maestra?

—Sabes que la magia es una práctica que se debe utilizar para incrementarla, aunque no en exceso, así también funciona para que no disminuya. Las cartas en su forma de card no pueden verte por lo que te reconocen gracias a dos cosas: tu esencia y tu nivel mágico, lo que quiere decir que si tú tenías cierto nivel mágico la última vez que las utilizaste y ya no… ellas no saben quién eres… Sakura, el hecho de que no pueda sentirte significa que tú ya no puedes usar tus poderes, por lo que me veo afectado también… claro que, si gustas inténtalo.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—La verdad no lo sé, tendremos que pensar en una forma para que no se extinga tu poder Sakurita, si ocurre las cartas y yo quedaremos sellados hasta que aparezca el próximo card captor.

Eso había sido lo que Kero le había contado la noche anterior, por ello le costó dormirse y posteriormente levantarse. Al igual que todas las mañanas. Se encontraba cansada mientras caminaba junto a Tomoyo e intercambiaban opiniones sobre lo ocurrido y su encuentro con el joven proveniente de China. Las calles estaban repletas de gente, incluso con el frío que hacía, había mucho ruido aunque fuera temprano en la mañana, por lo que podían platicar sin problemas de que alguien las escuchara.

—Así que ahora me encontraré con él y realmente… estoy muy nerviosa, no hemos conversado en tanto tiempo, de repente tengo que estar a solas con Shaoran como si nada… no sé si estoy lista, ayer le dije a Kero que ya no me importaba pero cuanto más se acerca el momento de verlo comienzo a dudar de mi determinación— confesó la chica de ojos verdes a su amiga.

—Tú tranquila, verás que las cosas se solucionarán por sí mismas, ¿Piensas hablarle acerca de lo que ocurrió hace cinco años?

—Claro que no, ¿Qué pensaría de mí? Puede que crea que lo estoy culpando por lo que me pasó.

—Sakura cambiando de tema… ¿Qué Touma no desayuna en Sweetland los miércoles?— preguntó Tomoyo divertida.

—Eh…— silencio. Seguido por la expresión indescriptiblemente horrorizada de Sakura, quien pensó al instante que todo terminaría en desgracia. — ¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡Como Touma-kun lo sepa se pondrá furioso!— se apresuraron para llegar al café, esquivando a las personas que protestaban.

Por fortuna, cuando llegaron no se encontraron con nada fuera de lo común, el joven castaño estaba sentado en una mesa de la esquina derecha, con una taza de café en manos, aunque sin beber. Como le daba la espalda solo pudo observar que traía puesta una campera negra, pero bastó con eso para ponerla aún más nerviosa, siempre había tenido la capacidad para sobresaltar su corazón, el hecho de que aquello no hubiese cambiado no la tranquilizaba tampoco.

Se acercó luego de pedirle a Tomoyo que le avisara a Rima-san que tenía que conversar con alguien, y tanteó su hombro. Shaoran volteó, mirándola a los ojos, como… ¿Sorprendido? ¿Habría olvidado que debían verse? Si estaba allí lo dudaba, entonces ¿Qué?

—Buenos días, disculpa la tardanza…— murmuró con un hilo de voz.

—Buenos días, no te preocupes, llegué hace solo unos momentos. ¿Pudiste descansar sin ningún problema?— que le hiciera justamente esa pregunta no le agradaba mucho ya que no podría contestar con la verdad. "No puedo decirle: ¿Sabes? Me afecto tanto encontrarme contigo otra vez que me costo conciliar el sueño."

—Sí, todo normal…

—No suenas muy convencida.

—Oh, bueno quizá siga algo dormida…— se miraron, incómodos y sin saber que podían decirse o cómo explicar las cosas que sí sabían.

A unos pasos, específicamente en el mostrador del café, Rima recibía a Touma quién había llegado para desayunar antes de irse a su clase de judo, el joven se veía alegre aquella mañana, lo que hizo que la propietaria se preguntara si el motivo tendría que ver con cierta joven de bonitos ojos verdes, confirmó dicha sospecha cuando lo vio buscar algo por todo el lugar con la mirada. No pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—Sakura-chan está conversando en la mesa de la esquina, y Tomoyo-chan fue a buscar la cámara de Misao a los lockers, para grabarla mientras trabaja supongo…

— ¿Quién es la persona que está con Sakura?— inquirió el muchacho con el ceño fruncido, no alcanzaba a ver mucho por la cantidad de gente que había en el café pero se percató de que no conocía a aquel hombre.

—Tomoyo-chan no me dio mucha información— dijo Rima haciendo pucheros. —Pero al parecer es un conocido de ambas, ¿Cómo dijo que era su nombre…? Ping… Ling… ¡Ah, Li! Sí, sí, Shaoran Li— al no recibir respuesta durante un largo rato se acercó a Touma, estaba lívido, inmóvil y poco a poco su ceño se fruncía aún más, hasta que su rostro se tornó en una máscara de furia. La propietaria lo intentó pero no logró retenerlo, él se levantó bruscamente y caminó veloz hacia la mesa en la que en ese mismo instante entablaban una conversación Sakura y Shaoran. Una vez a su lado tomó al castaño por la ropa e incluso levantó el puño, pero se contuvo para que la chica no pensara que era un violento.

— ¡Bastardo! ¿¡Qué rayos haces aquí sentado junto a ella!?— le gritó a un confundido y fastidiado Shaoran. ¿Acaso sería un conocido de la joven?

— ¿Qué dem...? ¿Y tú quién eres?

— ¿¡Touma-kun!? ¡Por favor detente!— suplicó Sakura poniéndose de pie. — ¡No vino a verme a mí…! Solo tiene asuntos pendientes aquí.

— ¿¡Eso fue lo que te dijo!? ¡Sakura no puedes confiar en este tipo!

— ¿Quién te crees que eres tú para decidir en quién puede o no confiar ella?

—Por favor, ya basta…— Touma no lo liberó hasta tener el filo de una Katana en el cuello y a una persona sujetándolo por la espalda que le ordenó soltar a Shaoran si no quería morir. — ¡Ming-san baje eso por favor! ¡Touma-kun es mi amigo!

—Qué amigos tan entrometidos tienes Sakura…

— ¡Shaoran!— lo regañó ella. El aludido se encogió de hombros mirando despectivamente a la persona que Ryu estaba sujetando, disfrutaba verlo así, por alguna razón que desconocía le molestaba mucho que se hablaran como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—De acuerdo, Ryu, suéltalo— una vez obedecida la orden, Touma miró a la chica con una expresión que dejaba ver frustración y dolor, sin embargo no durante mucho tiempo, la tomó de la mano, tiró de ella y la abrazó con fuerza, aunque sin herirla.

Todos los presentes (incluidos los clientes de sweetland) se quedaron estupefactos, principalmente Shaoran y la misma Sakura, aunque luego de un momento el abrazo de su amigo la hizo sentir muy confortada, ciertamente que el joven chino estuviera allí la ponía muy nerviosa. "Pero montamos un espectáculo" se dijo, avergonzada, e intentó liberarse en vano, sus fuerzas no eran suficientes contra la del chico.

—Touma-kun… por favor déjame ir— le susurró, ruborizada.

— ¿Por qué él? De todas las personas ¿Sakura por qué estabas con ese sujeto? ¿Que no fue él quién te lastimó? No lo entiendo…— fueron interrumpidos por Shaoran que había tomado a la joven de ojos verdes y la había liberado. Ambos muchachos se miraban fijo, retándose con la mirada.

De repente alguien aplaudió para llamar la atención de todos, al instante se giraron para ver de dónde provenían, Hikaru Hayashi estaba de pie en medio del lugar junto con Rima, enunciaron que pedían disculpas por los problemas y que todos tendrían un postre gratis en compensación por la escena desagradable que habían tenido que presenciar. Luego se acercaron al cuarteto problemático para pedir explicaciones de por qué se peleaban (armados y todo) en medio de un café público. Nadie contestó.

—De acuerdo, en vista de que no nos explican— dijo Hikaru. —Tendrán que trabajar para compensar a los clientes, Sakura va siendo hora de que te cambies…

—Sí, Hayashi-senpai, lo siento mucho— y la joven se perdió mientras subía las escales junto al mostrador.

—Bien, ustedes suban a los vestuarios, encontrarán uniformes empaquetados en una estantería baja, ayudarán con los clientes y también en la cocina medio día, ¿Alguna duda?— la propietaria intentaba retener la risa cubriéndose la boca disimuladamente.

—Siento las molestias, me disculpo en nombre de mi guardaespaldas— empezó Shaoran. —Puedo pagarles para la compensación de los clientes, pero no puedo quedarme tengo asuntos que debo atender.

—No necesitamos dinero, joven, solo personal… por favor vaya a cambiarse. También tú Touma, ya que has sido tú el que empezó la pelea tú serás quién pague, lo siento pero trabajarás únicamente por las propinas.

—Disculpen los problemas…— gruñó, muy molesto, aunque ahora su alma estaba un poco mas apaciguada gracias al abrazo de hacía unos momentos. Incluso su rostro comenzaba a presentar matices rojos al recordarlo. Ambos fueron hacia arriba para cambiarse de ropa.

Nadie se percató que desde afuera una figura los observaba con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

**Notas de la autora**

Hola a todos! Bueno me costó un poco más escribir este capítulo, no andaba muy inspirada, la verdad quería ponerle más contenido pero estaba temiendo que me quedara demasiado aburrido, no sabía si sería un fastidio leerse una cosa compleja y eterna… No se preocupen si no ven tanto SxS les aseguro que de aquí en adelante habrán más momentos románticos ^.^ aviso por si alguien se está cansando de Touma jajaja sé que todavía hay muchas interrogantes sobre temas como lo que sucedió con Sakura y Shaoran, o la mencionada enfermedad, pero todo se irá averiguando... como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leeré ;) Mata ne!


	5. V - Nuevo ¿aliado?

Terminaba de acomodarse la pañoleta alrededor del cuello, estaba muy molesto. ¿Por qué tenía que trabajar en aquel café si no había hecho nada? De acuerdo, Ryu había actuado sobreprotectoramente e impulsivo pero no había razón para hacerlo trabajar también, se había ofrecido a pagar incluso, aunque por supuesto se negaron, no le quedó más opción que enviar a su guardaespaldas a suplir su ausencia en la reunión que iba a tener con el monje del templo Tsukimine. Además de eso debía soportar permanecer todo un día junto a aquel sujeto que se creía tan cercano a… no, ¿A él qué le importaba si eran amigos, o novios, o lo que fuere?

A un lado Touma se preparaba también, le daba la espalda al otro joven ya que no toleraba su presencia, era la persona que había provocado la enfermedad de Sakura hacia cinco años, la que la había llenado de aquella tristeza descomunal. Ahora que tenía su sonrisa de regreso no iba a permitir que volviera a arrebatársela, se dedicaría a hacerla feliz.

Terminaron sin cruzar ni una palabra, afuera de los vestuarios masculinos se encontraron con la joven de ojos verdes lista para trabajar con su uniforme lila, Shaoran no pudo evitar quedarse viéndola, al instante recordó la vez que su clase había realizado un café, en la primaria, y que había pensado que estaba realmente linda. Años después se confirmaba todo lo que siempre le habían dicho, Sakura había crecido convirtiéndose en una joven adulta muy hermosa, era realmente encantadora e hipnotizaba a todo aquel que la observaba lo suficiente.

Ella por su parte miraba a sus acompañantes preocupada (a duras penas sí había notado que tenían puesto el uniforme) debido a que no quería que volvieran a pelearse, aunque sabía que si permanecían un día entero acompañados uno del otro eso no iba a ser posible. "¿Qué puedo hacer?"

—S-Se ven bien chicos…— dijo a modo de distracción.

— ¿Tú crees?— inquirió Touma con una sonrisa.

—Te lo agradezco…— balbuceó Shaoran apartando la mirada para que no se trasluzcan sus pensamientos, y luego bajo las escaleras con prisa. Cuanto más pronto acabara con aquel día, más pronto olvidaría todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

Todos descendieron hasta el mostrador en donde los aguardaba Rima con unas hojitas de papel de distintos colores que indicaban las órdenes de los clientes. Las repartió entre los tres para que pudieran comenzar a trabajar.

Misao resplandecía de felicidad al poder trabajar con Touma, a quien siempre había admirado desde la primera vez que Sakura lo había invitado al café, aunque también le parecía muy atractivo el joven que, hasta el día anterior, era solo un cliente casual. Moría por abalanzarse sobre la chica y sacarle los detalles a tirones, se había perdido el espectáculo montado por llegar tarde, no ocurriría otra vez, iba a estar atenta a la interesante vida que al parecer tenía Sakura. Aunque en ese instante se estaba perdiendo de algo que sucedía en la cocina.

Shaoran ayudaba a Yuri (la cocinera) a preparar un postre, al ser la única que se encargaba de eso siempre estaba atareada y las órdenes solían demorar en estar preparadas, por lo que un asistente era de mucha ayuda. Yuri era una estudiante de cocina de veinticuatro años de edad, tenía el pelo castaño ondulado y usaba gafas, estaba contemplando de cuando en cuando como el joven chino preparaba una tarta de frutas con crema batida.

—En verdad se te da muy bien Li-kun— lo felicitó mientras decoraba un pudín con chocolate. — ¿Nunca aprendiste en una escuela?

—No, me enseñó un viejo amigo de mi familia, cocina como todo un chef maestro.

—Ya veo, bueno podrías destacarte muy bien trabajando aquí, los clientes de aquí siempre están interesados en conocer al cocinero si su pedido era particularmente delicioso.

—Te lo agradezco— Sakura ingresó de pronto al lugar en busca de la orden de su cliente, al ver que aún no estaba preparada sus ojos fueron capturados por la tarta que el castaño estaba por terminar.

—Oh, eso se ve muy bien Shaoran, siempre se te dieron bien las cosas dulces— le dijo con una sonrisa que tuvo la virtud de sonrojar al chico.

—Lo siento Li-kun, tengo que ir a buscar ingredientes al depósito, ¿Podrías encargarte unos momentos?— preguntó la cocinera, aunque se marchó sin esperar a la respuesta.

Por lo que de un instante al otro se encontraban a solas, la muchacha se ofreció a ayudarle aunque él dijera que podía hacerlo sin problemas, por lo que tomó la manga pastelera y comenzó a decorar la tarta con crema batida, si bien no era tan buena como él, los copos le quedaban bonitos. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que fue roto por uno de ellos.

—Shaoran…— empezó Sakura. —En verdad lo lamento, por lo que ocurrió mientras conversábamos, Touma-kun suele ser un poco… sobreprotector conmigo.

—Él dijo que yo te hice daño, ¿Qué fue eso?— la miró directamente, serio, lo que generó que ella se sonrojara completamente. Se avergonzaba de que lo hubiese oído, porque no pensaba contarle nada de eso. Evadió su mirada ambarina concentrándose en el postre que decoraba.

—Esto… no te preocupes por eso…

—No estaría bien, deduzco que le has contado a ese idiota las cosas que ocurrieron entre nosotros— se sorprendió a sí mismo estando molesto. —Mira, sé que tienes la libertad de contarle lo que quieras a quien quieras, pero al menos deberías de prevenir que no vaya a atacarme— sabía que no tenía por qué decir todas esas cosas, estaba comportándose como un asno pero… ¡Cielos, estaba fuera de su control! ¿Por qué había sucedido eso? ¿POR QUÉ SE HABÍAN VUELTO A VER? Muchas emociones que daba por muertas resurgían de repente y no en el mejor momento de su vida.

—En verdad lo siento, es un buen chico… no lo esperaba.

— ¿Qué pasó luego de que me fui?

—Nada, nada.

—Quiero que me lo expliques, ¿Qué fue lo que yo hice? Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien…— fueron interrumpidos por Yuri quien había regresado a la cocina con un par de frascos y envases varios. Fue entonces que se dieron cuenta que a medida que avanzaba la plática también lo hacía la distancia entre ambos, Shaoran estaba prácticamente acorralando a la joven contra una mesada, provocando nuevos rubores, incluso en la espectadora.

Sin embargo ocurrió algo que dio un alto a aquella situación vergonzosa, haciéndola pasar a segundo plano. La habitación había cobrado un matiz oscuro y todo estaba en silencio. El joven proveniente de China se asomó a la entrada de la cocina y echó un vistazo, que las cosas se hubiesen puesto extrañas no era buena señal. Sakura sacudió una mano a la vista de la cocinera pero no logró hacer que se moviera, nadie en el café se movía, estaban en sus posiciones como estatuas.

— ¿Yuri-chan?— musitó.

—Oye, es mejor que salgamos…

— ¿Qué está pasando Shaoran?

—Estamos en una brecha temporal, un área en la que el tiempo no transcurre, alguien muy poderoso ha activado un elemento para crear esta y tenemos que encontrar dicho elemento y destruirlo… si no quedaremos atrapados aquí— salieron a las calles congeladas e inmutadas corriendo, dedicándose a hallar un objeto entre los millones que podrían ser el que buscaban.

— ¿A dónde estamos yendo? ¿Y cómo podremos reconocer el elemento?— preguntó ella mientras lo seguía a toda velocidad.

—No podemos sin un rastreo, el cual tiene que hacerse desde el centro de la brecha, ves los límites ¿Cierto?— ella observó con atención su entorno mientras avanzaban, a los lejos se veía una especie de pared oscura que, al parecer, marcaba el final del lugar. —Solo un poco más y estaremos justo en medio, me tomará cinco valiosos minutos rastrear el elemento ¿De acuerdo? Quédate cerca en todo momento para que no deje de sentir tu presencia, estarás desprotegida y no quiero que quién sea que haya hecho esto te haga daño ¿Bien?— Sakura asintió, sorprendida por la conmoción que esas palabras habían generado en su ser. "No seas tonta, cualquier buena persona no querría que algo malo te sucediera", se dijo.

Se detuvieron en mitad de una avenida repleta de personas inmóviles. Shaoran se quitó un collar que llevaba colgado, era simple, una cuerda negra sosteniendo una chapa dorada que tenía grabado algo en chino, lo vio envolver el dije en su puño y, con un rápido movimiento hacia un costado, una espada apareció en sus manos. Era idéntica a la que utilizaba de niño solo que más larga.

—Esa es…

—La recuerdas— él le sonrió por primera vez desde que se habían vuelto a ver, y tuvo la virtud de enviar a la joven a una nube en el séptimo cielo de algún lugar bastante lejano. —Ahora empezaré el rastreo, quédate junto a mí por favor.

—No creo que quieras hacer eso— enunció una voz masculina proveniente de unos metros más adelante. Divisaron a un muchacho de cabello castaño acercarse, vestía ropas chinas azules e iba armado de un látigo. —Aunque estoy seguro de que nos aburriremos en tu ausencia, pasaremos un lindo momento los dos juntos…

— ¿Quién eres?— preguntó Shaoran colocándose entre Sakura y el sujeto desconocido, a medida que se acercaba y contemplaba esos ojos morados se daba cuenta que no era alguien corriente, tenía las orejas alargadas, debía ser una criatura. —No eres humano... ¿Tu maestro es Tian Fu?

—Soy su creación, Tai, utilicemos el término "ayudante" no me gusta eso del amo y toda lo que es servidumbre... aunque tengo una tarea que me encomendó, no puedo regresar sin haberla cumplido, soy pacifista, ¿Puedes entregarme a la chica un momento nada más? Prometo devolvértela— su interlocutor empuñó la espada, listo para contraatacar si era necesario.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué estado?— escondió a Sakura (quién parecía haber enmudecido por alguna razón que desconocía) detrás de sí un poco más, mientras seguía con la mirada los lentos movimientos que realizaba la criatura que tenía enfrente, era muy sigiloso, aún con su entrenado oído no lograba escuchar sus pasos. Incluso su imagen comenzaba a tornarse difuminada.

—Oh vamos— a la vista de ambos aparecieron dos Tai acechándolos. —Última oportunidad...— silencio. —De acuerdo, si así lo quieren.

Los vieron saltar alto antes de que se les abalanzaran, Shaoran bloqueó con velocidad el ataque de uno de ellos, sin embargo el otro que había logrado sobrepasarlo se encontraba en ese instante acorralando a Sakura, que por alguna razón no se defendía. ¿Qué le pasaría? ¿Estaría asustada?

— ¡El báculo Sakura!— no hubo caso, ella no respondía. Pero de pronto un talismán aterrizó en la frente de la criatura que la había atrapado y una descarga eléctrica provocó que la liberara, al verse afectados ambos enemigos se fusionaron nuevamente con sus pieles ardiendo. Los dos restantes observaron en la dirección por la que había llegado el talismán y, lo que vieron los dejó estáticos, allí, de pie sobre el tejado de un almacén, se encontraba Touma mirándolos furioso.

—No le pongas un dedo encima— oyeron.

**Notas de la autora.**

Hola a todos! Por fin pude subir el capítulo que más me costó escribir hasta ahora, ¿Les pasó que saben lo que quieren poner pero no cómo? Bueno, fue mi gran problema -.-' Por lo visto siguen aumentando las interrogantes, si no entienden algo pregunten con confianza, por favor no me odien si acaso les molesta la intromisión de Touma... como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leeré ;) un gran saludo! Mata ne!


	6. VI - Calidez

Sakura se había quedado estática, de rodillas en el suelo, debido a la impresión de verlo allí de pie. Estaba sobre el tejado de una tienda cercana a donde se encontraba, mirando furioso algo fijamente, no había nada distinto en él, seguía con su ropa de camarero, el cabello alborotado que le caía sobre sus ojos y esa postura relajada tan propia de él, incluso el ceño fruncido. Era él, no cabía duda, pero entonces ¿Tenía poderes? Le costaba creerse que su amigo de siempre no era una persona común y corriente.

Enseguida sintió un par de brazos fuertes y amables protegerla mientras la apretaban más y más, estaba tan confundida, la situación era mágica e increíble. ¿Estaría acaso en un sueño?

—Acabo de salvarle la vida ¿Y aún así piensas que soy capaz de hacerle daño? No soy igual que tú— dijo Touma al joven chino al mismo tiempo que se bajaba de un salto de donde estaba. Se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia ellos debido a que le molestaba que estuvieran abrazados.

—Aléjate— ordenó Shaoran apuntando a su interlocutor con la espada, mientras cubría con su cuerpo aún más a la chica. —No tengo por qué confiar en ti, ¿Cómo sé que no intentarás nada?

—Antes muerto que lastimarla.

—Touma-kun... tienes magia...— balbuceó Sakura empezando a sentirse mal, llevaba varios días sin poder descansar correctamente, algo que empezaba a hacer mella en ella.

—Sí Sakura, y al parecer tú igual ¿Cierto? Jamás percibí nada proveniente de ti, aunque lo sentí de él... por lo que me permití sospechar— frunció el ceño. — ¿¡Quieres hacer el favor de soltarla de una vez!?

—No lo haré— ella se sonrojó ante tanta determinación por no liberarla, la sensación había resultado ser muy agradable y nostálgica, aunque creía que podría quedarse dormida allí mismo. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No del todo...

— ¿Qué tienes? Será mejor que descanses por un momento antes de volver al tiempo en el que estábamos.

—No pensarán que esos talismanes me han destruido ¿O sí? Están subestimándome mucho, ¿No oyeron la frase: "nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo."?— el sonido del látigo cortando el aire les advirtió del golpe que se aproximaba. Shaoran tomó en brazos a la muchacha de ojos verdes antes que resultara herida y se apartó unos cuantos metros de un salto, si ella se encontraba mal lo mejor sería retirarse aunque no le agradara demasiado, pero ¿Podría lograrlo? Si aquella criatura iba tras Sakura no cabía duda de que los perseguiría.

Vio a Yoshida acercarse hasta ellos sin dejar de mirar a Tai y colocarle a ella un par de brazaletes dorados con cascabeles en cada muñeca, luego tomó un pergamino que, al susurrarle una palabra que nadie oyó, se tornó en un cetro con cascabeles idénticos a los de los brazaletes.

—Son amuletos protectores, yo lo distraigo, tú ponla a salvo…— espetó. —Como resulte lastimada te las verás conmigo en verdad ¿Oíste?

—No lo permitiré— contestó el proveniente de China, se dio la vuelta y se alejó con Sakura muy debilitada.

* * *

><p>Kero observaba desde la ventana de la habitación de su dueña el cielo oscuro, sabía que se había creado una brecha temporal y no le gustaba nada la idea de que Sakura estuviera sola por las calles que de repente se habían tornado peligrosas. Y como frutilla del postre sabía que estaba agotada debido a la disminución de sus poderes, temía mucho que se le agotaran, entonces ella... "No, estoy seguro de que encontraremos la manera de que aumenten otra vez" pensó, aunque su meditación fue interrumpida por la entrada de alguien a la habitación.<p>

—Oye muñeco, ¿Dónde está mi hermana?— le dijo Touya Kinomoto.

— ¡Que no soy un muñeco! ¡Soy un guardián honrado!

—Lo que sea, respóndeme.

Kerberos se quedó en silencio un momento, considerando si decirle o no la verdad. Con esa obvia falta de respeto hacia él extrañaba las ocasiones en las que se tenía que esconder del hermano de su dueña, aunque en realidad siempre haya sabido que no era un osito de felpa, sin embargo desde que lo había descubierto cuidando de Sakura hacía casi cuatro años atrás no podían seguir fingiendo ignorancia y tenían trato solo cuando el señor Kinomoto no se encontraba presente.

—No lo sé, pero espero que regrese pronto...

— ¿No se supone que estás constantemente con ella?

—No ahora, hasta hace poco no teníamos razón para estar siempre juntos...— bajó la voz. —Creo que las cosas serán distintas...

* * *

><p>Se encontraban en una callejuela, sentados en el suelo, rodeados por la cúpula verdosa que era el campo de protección que él había creado para que no los descubrieran mientras realizaba el rastreo del elemento. A un lado la joven estaba apoyada contra una pared, con los ojos cerrados, reponía fuerzas aún estando bastante incómoda. "Solo tengo que aguardar hasta que Shaoran termine... solo un poco más..."<p>

—Ahh... como lo pensé— oyó, e instantáneamente abrió los ojos. —Solo puedo hacer el rastreo desde el centro... la forma desigual del área genera que mi magia choque con sí misma...

— ¿Qué harás?— murmuró Sakura, extenuada.

—Hasta que estés mejor nada, ¿Sigues cansada?

—Sí, lo siento... no he dormido bien...

—No me engañas con eso, sé que tu nivel mágico está increíblemente bajo, me di cuenta a penas te reconocí, no se percibe tu presencia, eres casi alguien normal— se lo notaba nervioso y también que intentaba disimularlo. —Sabes que puedes... morir ¿Cierto?

—Mm... Pero, no me voy a resignar, entrenaré... y luego... estaré bien...

— ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó Shaoran debido a que la veía muy pálida, estaba a punto de caerse de costado como si se estuviera quedando dormida. La tomó por los hombros para sostenerla, después de unos instantes en los que notó que ella no podía mantenerse por sí misma, se sentó a su lado para que al menos pudiera poyarse en él, no sin ruborizarse primero, claro. —Resiste... duerme un poco si quieres, no me iré a ninguna parte.

—Lo lamento Shaoran...

—Descuida, yo te metí en esto, lo menos que puedo hacer es protegerte.

—Esto pasó porque dejé de utilizar las cartas— ella se sintió de pronto culpable, como si tuviera que explicarle al chico la razón de su repentino cansancio, incluso aunque lo que necesitaba saber ya lo sabía. —No quiero entrar en detalles ahora... pero me enfermé cuando tenía quince años, los médicos dijeron que tendrían que internarme en observación y, a decir verdad, no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para hablar... por lo que entenderás que aún menos para entrenar con mi magia... estuve así casi tres años, fueron días muy duros para mí...

Shaoran quedó pasmado con la revelación, ella le confesaba todo aquello de repente, con la voz quebrada y sin mirarlo, pero estaba confiándole algo muy personal, quería decirle algo que la hiciera sentir mejor pero no podía hacer que sus labios expresaran palabra alguna. ¿Sakura enferma? No podía imaginarla postrada en una camilla, sin hablar con nadie, la jovencita a la que había dejado en Japón era alguien alegre y vivaz, llena de energía. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido en su ausencia?

—Ahora me tienes a mí, sabes que si me necesitas estaré ahí para ti— la manera en que la joven lo miró, con esos ojos verdes brillantes y sorprendidos, provocó que se avergonzara un poco de lo que había dicho, sin embargo sabía que era justo lo que quería transmitirle. Lo que desconocía era que esas palabras eran las mismas que ella necesitaba oír y, que en ese momento, se sentía muy feliz, tanto que algunas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. —O-Oye no llores, lo siento si dije algo que te incomodara...

—No, al contrario— dijo Sakura mientras se secaba los ojos y se inclinaba aún más hacia él. —Gracias, me alegra que hayas regresado...— permanecieron inmóviles unos instantes más, disfrutando de la calidez del otro, hasta que divisaron un panfleto colocado en el escaparate de una tienda de ropa junto enfrente de ellos, resplandecía de rojo y tenía un símbolo chino sobre sí.

— ¡El elemento! Aguarda aquí un momento ¿Sí? Ya regreso— se levantó, cruzó la calle y tomó el panfleto, luego regresó junto a la joven. —Si lo destruyo ahora apareceremos en el café, tal y como quedamos hasta que el tiempo se detuvo ¿Comprendes? ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para regresar ya? No sé si tu amigo estará bien.

—Touma-kun... jamás me dijo nada.

—Tú sabes que no es algo que se le pueda decir a cualquiera.

—Espero que esté bien— a Shaoran le molestó la sincera preocupación que vio en el rostro de ella, aunque no comprendía por qué, no conseguía evitar que le interesara saber acerca de la relación que ambos tenían. Recordaba haber oído el día anterior que Sakura había dicho que no tenía novio, sin embargo se notaba que Yoshida sentía algo por la joven, quien no se inmutaba con ello. ¿Sentiría algo por él? "No es de tu incumbencia, no quieras saber, te arrepentirás" se dijo.

—Parecía saber con lo que se enfrentaba, será mejor que lo dejemos ya que ahora no puedes defenderte por ti misma— volvió a levantarla en brazos pero esa vez ella estaba lo suficientemente lúcida como para ruborizarse por ello. —Vamos al café, descansas un momento y luego destruyo el elemento para que todo regrese a la normalidad.

— ¿No sería mejor hacerlo ahora?

—Tienes que reponer fuerzas, te espera una jornada de trabajo completa— en realidad lo que esperara era que entretuvieran a Yoshida al menos un poco, no le vendría mal entrenar y no estaría estorbando. Con esos pensamientos se puso en marcha.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora.<strong>

Hola a todos! Simplemente soy una mala persona, lo sé :C O quizá para ustedes esté exagerando, pero es que me parece mucho tiempo una semana para publicar un capítulo así que me siento mal cuando pasa (últimamente seguido ¬¬) supongo que otros fics pueden tardar más otros menos jaja ¡Bueno! Pasando a la historia ¿Qué tal? Quería hacer este capítulo lo más romántico posible e.e sin que fuera demasiaaado meloso porque como saben, Sakura y Shaoran se encontraron hace un día, es pronto u.u de hecho quería ponerle otras cosas también pero no quería que quede muy largo, ustedes dirán... como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leeré ;) un gran saludo! Mata ne!


	7. VII - Comienzo de cero

Continuaba intentando evadir los latigazos que iban dirigidos hacia él pero comenzaba a cansarse. ¿Cuánto más esperaría ese idiota para encontrar y destruir el elemento? Si bien sabía que podía arreglárselas muy bien por su cuenta, aquella criatura era veloz y conseguía agotarlo. ¡Jugaba su cuello a que aquel sujeto lo hacía intencional!

—Oye duende, ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Sakura?— le preguntó, mientras su cetro era envuelto por el látigo.

— ¡Soy un ánima creada, no un duende!

— ¡Lo que seas! ¡No te metas con ella!— tiró con fuerza del cetro para desarmar a su oponente, lo que funcionó a la perfección. —O te las verás conmigo...

—Claro, porque te tengo mucho miedo a ti y a la débil noviecita de Shaoran Li, no necesito el látigo, me valgo de mi propia fuerza.

—Como repitas eso, te aniquilo, duende.

— ¿¡Tú crees que...!?— la contestación de Tai se vio interrumpida por un sonido de vidrio rompiéndose, cuando observaron vieron que el cielo oscuro se quebraba poco a poco, lo que significaba una cosa: el fin de la brecha temporal. —Demonios, ¡Que sepas que esto no se quedará así! ¡Regresaré para ajustar cuentas contigo!— diciendo esto desapareció en una neblina de tonalidad azulada junto enfrente de Touma. "Si eres un ánima creada, sé como erradicarte, hasta que lo haga no dejaré que se produzcan más sitios en donde puedas moverte." Entonces se marchó hacia en la dirección por la que habían ido anteriormente la joven de ojos verdes y Li.

* * *

><p>— ¿N-No estoy... pesada?— inquirió una avergonzada Sakura mientras era conducida en brazos. No faltaba demasiado antes de que llegaran a Sweetland, pero su acompañante la había cargado todo el tramo desde el sitio en donde habían hallado el elemento (que aún no destruían) y temía que fuera a agotarlo, aunque él no le contestó. —O-Oye... ya puedo caminar... me siento mucho mejor, de verdad.<p>

—Descuida, mira, ahí está el café, podrás descansar un poco si te recuestas al menos unos momentos.

—No hace falta, estoy muy bien ya, lo mejor será que destruyas el elemento antes de que pueda ocurrirle algo a Touma-kun ¿No te parece?— le dijo, poniéndose seria. —Es nuestra prioridad regresar a nuestro tiempo y descubrir lo que esté pasando Shaoran, no hay tiempo para que me ponga a descansar— el chico la miró sorprendido por la determinación que mostraba para defender a su amigo.

—Seguro, tienes razón, solo un poco más ¿Sí? Quiero asegurarme de que no te caerás desmayada mientras trabajas Sakura— la aludida se sonrojó al escuchar su nombre con aquella voz tan amable, no la nombraba demasiado y cuando lo hacía se sentía más cercana a él. "¿¡En qué cosas estoy pensando!? ¡No quiero que volvamos a ser cercanos! Ya me he comportado como una tonta mientas estábamos en la calle, ¡Definitivamente no puede volver a ocurrir! ¿Estoy segura de que quiero volver a involucrarme? Yo ya no tengo magia... ¡No! ¡La recuperaré a toda costa!" se regañó mentalmente.

Entraron al lugar que se encontraba lleno de personas inmóviles y subieron las escaleras hasta el entrepiso, en donde Shaoran acomodó a su acompañante en un sillón de madera con cojines rosados, le avisó que iría a buscar una compresa fría a la cocina para que se la colocara. Ella no tuvo oportunidad de decirle que no era necesario ya que ya se había ido.

Se sentó suspirando, mientras tomaba del bolsillo de su uniforme de camarera la llave que años atrás había utilizado para activar los poderes de las cartas. La sostuvo en sus manos, mirándola con cariño y tristeza.

—Lo siento tanto...— le susurró al objeto. —Por favor, préstame tu fuerza una vez más— respiró profundamente para relajarse un poco. —Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo... ¡Libérate!— nada sucedió. —Tranquila, cree en tus poderes, cree en ti misma— volvió a intentarlo varias veces, sin ningún resultado positivo.

—Ya déjalo— la interrumpió Shaoran subiendo los escalones. —Sabes que no funcionará ¿Cierto? Haces bien en creer en tus capacidades, pero eso no hará que regresen, tienes que desarrollar una habilidad nueva que alcance el nivel que tenías, entonces las cartas y la llave te reconocerán.

—De acuerdo, ¡Lo conseguiré!— dijo poniéndose de pie bruscamente.

—Ese es el espíritu— le tendió la compresa helada, sonriendo. —Póntela un momento en la cabeza, no quiero que tengas fiebre hoy.

— ¿Por qué la tendría?

—Suele ser un efecto después de la recaída que tuviste hace poco— la vio asentir y volver a sentarse con el hielo en la coronilla. —Oye... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

— ¿De dónde conoces a Yoshida? Quiero decir, ¿Hace mucho?

—Se transfirió a mi preparatoria en primer año, fue mi compañero, estuvo conmigo cuando... enfermé, incluso es gracias a él que yo logré reponerme y salir adelante, es un amigo muy valioso para mí, me ha demostrado que estará a mi lado cuando lo necesite, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Quería asegurarme que fuera de confianza, es todo.

—Lo es— aseguró ella. —Ahora, destruye el elemento Shaoran, lo dejamos solo contra aquella criatura que nos atacó después de todo.

El castaño tomó el panfleto y, con solo envolverlo en un puño, se convirtió en polvo destellante. Al poco tiempo estaban de regreso en la cocina, muy cerca uno del otro, Sakura apoyada contra la mesada y él arrinconándola, lo que le recordó al joven que necesitaba una respuesta a lo que había preguntado antes de que se abriera la brecha. Sin embargo solo se apartó debidamente, ante la sorpresa de Yuri que seguía ruborizada por haberlos encontrado en esa situación.

—D-Dis-culpen... siento interrumpirlos— la oyeron un instante antes de que se encerrara en el depósito por el que había salido, no les había dado tiempo a explicarle que no ocurría nada que pudiera ser interrumpido. Shaoran pensó que tal vez estando a solas podían aclarar la conversación que habían tenido pero no consiguió decir nada ya que Touma entró al lugar, parecía enojado, para variar.

—Gracias— enunció con acento irónico. —Sabía que no tenía que preocuparme de dejarte el elemento a ti Li...

—Veo que supiste defenderte por tu cuenta.

— ¿Con quién crees que hablas? Pero claro que sé defenderme— volteó a ver a la chica, con el semblante más relajado. — ¿Estás bien Sakura? ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, lamento haberte hecho preocupar Touma-kun.

—No es necesario que te disculpes— se acercó y apartó solo un poco al joven proveniente de China. —Si me permites, quiero ver a mi amiga sin que me estés bloqueando el paso— Shaoran se apartó sin decir nada al respecto, le molestaba verlo allí, tan cerca de ella, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, había dejado de ser parte de la vida de Sakura hacía cinco años, ¿Por qué iría a ser de otra manera?

—Touma-kun... estás siendo descortés...

—Lo siento, has de cuenta que no oyes nada.

— ¡Pónganse a trabajar compañeros!— los regañó Hayashi ingresando a la cocina. —Y recuerden que tienen que hacer lo que se les diga porque molestaron a los clientes hace un momento con esa discusión que tuvieron, manos a la obra, Sakura-chan y Touma lleven esos pedidos por favor... hay gente que está esperando.

—S-Sí, enseguida— contestaron al unísono los aludidos.

Su día transcurrió atareado e incómodo, principalmente gracias a los ocurrentes comentarios de la pícara Misao, quien no cesaba de hacerles saber a los chicos de forma indiscreta que... eran atractivos. Para la mala suerte de Shaoran no se presentaron demasiados momentos en los que pudiera platicar con la joven de ojos verdes a solas, continuaba dándole vueltas al tema por alguna razón, hasta que se dijo que ya no tenía importancia, después de todo el pasado había quedado atrás y no podían cambiarlo.

Al atardecer, Sakura, Touma y Shaoran se encontraron con Ryu en la puerta del café, estaba esperando a su jefe junto al automóvil para que regresaran a la casa, con su Katana enfundada a un costado de sí. La única mujer se preguntó en dónde habría estado todo el día, ya que ni siquiera había aparecido por sweetland una vez. "¿Acaso no es el guardaespaldas de Shaoran? ¿Por qué no se quedó con él? Hoy hubiera sido de mucha ayuda."

—Hola Sakura-chan~ ¿Saldrías conmigo por favor?— exclamó Ryu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque no duró mucho ya que los dos muchachos restantes le dejaron un chichón cada uno en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo la reunión hoy?— preguntó su jefe.

—Sin problemas, es un hombre muy amable, incluso me permitió salir a ayudarte hoy, aunque me negué, ¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto, nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Te llevamos Sakura ¿Quieres?

—No es necesario— contestó ella. —Puedo regresar por mi cuenta, ya me siento muy bien.

—Yo la acompañaré— se ofreció Touma. —Ya hiciste suficiente por hoy, gracias por todo, adiós— tomó a la chica del brazo y comenzaron a alejarse luego de que ella se despidiera.

Durante el camino iban en silencio, ensimismados en sus meditaciones acerca de lo ocurrido a lo largo de aquel día. Él andaba serio, como cada vez que pensaba en la persona de Li Shaoran, en el pasado solía golpear las paredes debido a la furia que sentía al ver a la chica postrada en una cama de hospital, que de pronto apareciera enfrente suyo era muy provocador, había necesitado de todo su control para no darle una paliza.

Sakura, por otra parte, quería preguntar acerca de la magia de su amigo, aunque no se atrevía porque no sabía si sería buena idea, sacaría a colación temas del pasado que no tenía deseos de mencionar, entre ellos el motivo de su padecimiento pasado.

— ¿Te habló de algo importante en mi ausencia?— preguntó a su acompañante intentando no perder la compostura e interrogarla a todo pulmón.

— ¿Importante? Mmm... me dijo que tengo que incrementar mi nivel mágico desarrollando una nueva habilidad, para que pueda utilizar la anterior como antes.

—Sí, es cierto, pero lo que yo preguntaba era si... mencionó alguna excusa por lo que te hizo, ya lo sabes, él no me agradará ni en un millón de años, no cambiará la opinión que tengo, aunque quizá puede haber hecho que la tuya sí, me gustaría estar al tanto de cómo te encuentras...

—Estoy bien Touma-kun, en verdad, Shaoran fue importante para mí, muchísimo, pero ahora es historia antigua, tengo mi vida de regreso, no voy a volver a sentirme triste nunca más, diga lo que él diga, así que ten fe en que podré seguir adelante ¿Sí?

—De acuerdo, pero tengo un par de condiciones.

— ¿Cómo?— inquirió ella.

—Me llamarás solo Touma a partir de ahora, como haces con él— notó que lo miró dudando, lo que le causó un fuerte dolor en el alma, después de todo lo que había logrado en la relación que tenían continuaba ocupando una posición por debajo de alguien que había dejado de formar parte de su vida hacía cinco años, era algo devastador. —También quiero que a partir de mañana entrenes conmigo en el templo Tsukimine, elevarás tu poder espiritual y con ello recuperarás tu salud.

— ¿Poder espiritual?

—Sí, todos tenemos espíritu, pero incrementar su fuerza entrenando nos permite utilizarlo, como utilicé yo los talismanes protectores hoy, podrás hacerlo y además recuperarás tus antiguos poderes— a Sakura le causó un poco de tristeza la palabra "antiguos" ya que le costaba asimilar que las cartas pudieran pasar a ser de un próximo card captor.

—De acuerdo, quiero ser más fuerte...

— ¿Me llamarás sin honoríficos?

—Sí, somos amigos después de todo, no veo el problema, cumpliré con las dos condiciones que has puesto, ¡Ya no puedo esperar!— la gran sonrisa de la joven le inspiró a Touma la confianza que necesitaba para superar sus preocupaciones. "Mientras pueda mantener esa sonrisa en su rostro todo irá bien."

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora.<strong>

Hola a todos! ^^ Aquí Natia reportándose luego de pensar que no podría subir capítulo esta semana, lo que pasa es que empecé a practicar Aikido hace poco y me torcí un tobillo (además de que mis músculos me pasan factura U.U) pero bueno por fortuna lo terminé vendada y todo, espero les guste! Para los astutos les voy tirando algunas pistas ocultas sobre lo que le ocurrió a Sakura, me pregunto qué deducciones habrán sacado hasta ahora :D como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leeré ;) un gran saludo! Mata ne!

PD: Si encuentran errores de ortografía es porque en realidad no reviso los capítulos antes de publicarlos, se los mando fresquitos como lechuga O:)


	8. VIII - Felicidad y envidia

Sakura se puso de pie con dificultad, estaba realmente agotada a pesar de que no llevaba demasiado tiempo entrenando. Iba vestida con una hakama de sacerdotisa y un par de brazaletes con cascabeles, también tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Frente a ella había una criatura azul parecida a un zorro que en ese instante gruñía furioso, tenía tres pergaminos sagrados pegados al cuerpo pero no conseguía exorcizarlo, además de que comenzaba a cansarse bastante.

Hacía cinco meses había iniciado el entrenamiento con Touma, y sin embargo no lograba reducir su uso de pergaminos a uno, aunque sí había mejorado al realizar conjuros de protección, pudiendo crear variadas barreras en sus pocos enfrentamientos con las ánimas que había creado Tian Fu Li, su debilidad era la ofensa, lo que la ponía en una gran desventaja luego de que destruyeran sus escudos.

— ¡Sakura apresúrate o te atacará!— la advirtió su maestro. Ella tomó un nuevo talismán y se lo arrojó al espectro.

— ¡Yo te expulso!— recitó, cubriendo al zorro con una descarga eléctrica que finalmente lo hizo convertirse en humo. Se dejó caer al suelo, exhausta por el esfuerzo que requería expulsar un ánima, prácticamente se quedaba dormida al instante cada vez que entrenaba, sin contar que Touma era bastante exigente. Percibió que alguien la sostenía por la espalda, al contrario del golpe seco que esperaba al caer, un par de brazos masculinos le sujetaban la cintura. Era Shaoran, vestido con un traje verde estilo chino.

—Te puedes lastimar— lo oyó.

—Lo siento mucho— se incorporó, con un leve rubor en las mejillas. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí Shaoran?

— ¡Estamos en medio del entrenamiento!— gritó Touma, acercándose amenazador, que aquel sujeto no cesara de aparecerse casi todos los días realmente lo ponía de malas. —Vete por favor.

—Yo lo llamé— interrumpió un anciano de voz potente apareciendo desde el interior del templo. —Es mi invitado personal Touma-san, te pido que seas respetuoso— la única mujer y el proveniente de China le hicieron una reverencia al hombre en cuanto lo vieron, sin embargo el joven restante solo dio un paso al frente.

— ¡Pero abuelo, otra vez...!— intentó decir, aunque cerró la boca al ver la seriedad en la mirada del hombre. Se acercó hasta donde estaba para intentar convencerlo de que no era buena idea llamarlo cada vez que necesitaran apoyo, no le importaba que fuera líder del poderoso y reconocido clan Li o lo que fuere, ni que su nivel mágico estuviera por las nubes, ese sujeto no podía ser una buena persona después de haberle hecho tanto daño a alguien tan amable como lo era su amiga, tenía que convencer a su abuelo de que no debían confiar en él. No, no lo perdonaría jamás.

—Con su permiso Tsukimine-san, gracias por recibirme— miró a Sakura que estaba a su lado. —Solo vine a una reunión acerca de los sucesos que se dan últimamente, ¿Oíste del incremento de la inseguridad y las desapariciones en las noticias?— recibió un asentimiento como respuesta. —Bueno, hay cierta relación en ambos casos, por desgracia no tienen una raíz natural, Tsukimine-san me orientará con sus percepciones y teorías.

—Ya veo...— le sonrió. —Estás trabajando duro— sin poder evitarlo de alguna manera (ni percatarse de ello) al castaño le brotó una sonrisa cariñosa acompañada de un leve rubor.

—Bueno, al parecer no soy el único— Sakura bajó la vista hacia el suelo y comenzó a juguetear con sus manos, avergonzada pero feliz. En los últimos meses habían logrado recuperar algo de la confianza que habían perdido en el pasado, al menos la suficiente como para que solo al verlo lograra hacer latir su corazón. "Sé que no está bien, pero creo que ya no puedo parar esto." Conversaban con fluidez, se saludaban amistosamente y se veían seguido a decir verdad, cuando entrenaba o en el café, a donde él iba a desayunar cada tanto.

— ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando... este domingo hay un festival aquí en el templo, por celebración del día de Tanabata, tal vez ¿Te gust...?

—Sakura, manifestaré otro espíritu, ¿Estás lista?— oyeron preguntar a Touma, aunque finalmente había reunido el valor para invitar al joven él la había interrumpido, ¿Habría sido intencional o solo coincidencia? Entendía a la perfección que se preocupaba por ella y no quería que volviera a sufrir pero... no era tonta, sabía que Shaoran era capaz de sacarle unas sonrisas especiales, y que se le negara eso no era algo justo. Sin embargo, cabía la posibilidad de que no estuviera planeando no dejarlos a solas, no podía acusarlo sin más ni más.

—Ve— dijo el castaño. —Te esperan y a mí igual, te veo luego si no se alarga mi reunión...

Una vez a solas con su amigo se sintió realmente decepcionada, así como Shaoran lograba ponerla contenta también la hacía sentirse triste, en especial cuando se veían y el momento duraba muy poco, como aquel, le daba un golpe de realidad que no podía (ni quería) tolerar.

—Touma— enunció cabizbaja. — ¿Puedo ir por una bebida? Antes de empezar otra vez me gustaría reponerme...

— ¿Todo en orden?

—Sí, descuida.

* * *

><p>Shaoran avanzaba por los pasillos del templo, escoltando al monje Tsukimine Daisuke, meditaba acerca de lo increíble que le parecía que fuera familiar de Yoshida ya que este era alguien irritante, e irritable, nada parecido a su abuelo que más bien era taciturno. "Me pregunto si acaso se comporta de esa forma solo conmigo" pensó, aunque realmente no le importaba demasiado, lo único que no le agradaba era que siempre estaba a un costado de Sakura, era molesto.<p>

—Disculpe si es algo personal Li-san pero ¿Conoce a Kinomoto-san? Los vi conversar hace un momento y tuve curiosidad— oyó que le decía el anciano.

—Eh, bueno, es una... amiga de la infancia.

—Entiendo, pensaba que quizá fuera ella la razón por la que mi nieto le tiene tanto rechazo, él ha estado enamorado de Kinomoto-san desde que iba a preparatoria— al oír aquella revelación Shaoran se quedó estático en su lugar, pasmado, aunque suponía que eso fuera así escucharlo de la boca de un tercero era sorpresivo... y preocupante. —Recuerdo el día en que la vi por primera vez, hace poco más de un año, al instante noté lo que Touma-san sentía... ¿Mm? ¿Li-san? ¿Le sucede algo?

— ¿Ella lo sabe? Sus sentimientos...— inquirió el proveniente de China, serio.

—Tengo entendido que sí, aunque mi nieto fue rechazado.

—A-Ah, ya veo.

—Por eso había imaginado que usted sería su pareja— Shaoran se puso rojo al instante de oír aquello, y preguntó, para cambiar de tema, si había presentido algo extraño en los últimos días. —No realmente, eso es lo más preocupante Li-san, es la calma que precede a la tormenta.

Entonces, como si esas palabras fueran un detonador, detectaron la presencia negativa, posiblemente de un enemigo a poca distancia, alertados del peligro comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la salida para poder buscar el origen de, lo que parecían ser, muchos problemas, debido a la intensidad del nivel mágico que percibieron.

* * *

><p>La joven de ojos verdes se encontraba justo frente a una máquina de bebidas, quería comprar un poco de zumo para distraerse con algo durante un rato y no pensar tanto, aunque en realidad no le funcionaba ocuparse de eso porque su cabeza continuaba pensando en Shaoran.<p>

—Soy una tonta— suspiró mientras buscaba una moneda en su monedero. —Tengo que superarlo de una vez por todas, no hacerme ilusiones... ¡Ah!— en ese instante el dinero se le cayó al suelo. —Jaja creo que este no es mi día...

—Tenga— una mano tendida le ofrecía la moneda que había perdido. —Esto es suyo, señorita. —La persona era un hombre de cabello canoso, tenía la voz ronca, estaba sonriendo pero al mismo tiempo su mirada oscura parecía fulminarla, le resultó algo tenebroso. Lucía una camisa negra y pantalones café, nada en él lucía extraño salvo un cinturón del que colgaban unas chapas doradas con símbolos que no podía leer.

—Muchas gracias.

— ¿Es una sacerdotisa del templo?

—En entrenamiento, pero sí, ¿Usted es un conocido de la familia Tsukimine?— preguntó Sakura, diciéndose que no debía de guiarse por las apariencias. Aquel hombre podía ser alguien muy amable. — ¿Quiere que le de algún mensaje al monje de su parte?

—Soy un viejo conocido, sí, pero en realidad a quien estaba buscando era a ti, Kinomoto Sakura-chan— Lo vio dar un paso hacia ella en una milésima de segundo, pero alcanzó a ver que una de sus manos sostenía una esfera de luz roja brillante, la cual se hundió en su cuerpo una vez que le tocó el estómago.

— ¿¡Q-Qué fue lo que hizo!? ¿Qué introdujo en mí? ¿Quién es usted?— le preguntó preocupada.

—Solo es un obsequio para mi viejo amigo Shaoran, ¿Kinomoto-chan te gusta mucho la magia?

— ¿Por qué debería contestarle? Usted no me ha contestado a mí, ¿Quién es usted?

—Mi nombre es Tian Fu, y he venido aquí para tomar tu magia, ya que el inservible de Tai no logró lo que le encomendé ese día tuve que venir en persona a buscarte señorita, de verdad que no fue agradable, siempre acompañada e incluso con personas con poderes, fue un fastidio— la miró despreciativo y dio un paso más hacia ella. —En verdad necesito que me des tu poder.

—Moriré— murmuró ella, alejándose lentamente y cautelosamente. "No importa si huyo, me atrapará" pensó.

—Oh, veo que te lo informaron, es una pena, tendrá que ser a la fuerza— Sakura, apresurada, tomó un talismán de su hakama y lo colocó a la altura de su frente cerrando los ojos, al instante una línea azulada se dibujó en el suelo entre ambos, separándolos, no era el tipo de barrera más poderoso que tenía, pero de alguna forma fue la única que se le ocurrió en ese momento, estaba nerviosa porque estaba sola, no tendría oportunidad contra aquel hombre en una batalla, tampoco quería perder sus poderes. Comenzaba a entrar en pánico. Lo vio tocar con un dedo su escudo y ser rechazado con una descarga eléctrica. —Creo que no podré cruzar esto sin un arma... Zen, aparece.

La joven pudo observar que una chapa del cinturón de su acompañante brillaba intensamente de rojo, hasta que explotó y comenzaba a tomar la figura de una persona, poco a poco distinguió a una jovencita rubia pequeña, parecida a una adolescente, vestida con un yukata corto color verde jade y lirios morados en el cabello, la miraba con mucho desprecio e iba agarrada del brazo de Tian Fu.

— ¿Me llamó maestro?— dijo con una vocecita aguda.

—Querida Zen, verás, tengo esta barrera en mi camino... ¿Podrías destruirla? No, mejor ocúpate de esta chica por mí, necesito su magia, retírate si alguien más viene a ayudarla, no quisiera que te ocurriera nada— para la felicidad de la niña el hombre le acarició la mejilla y se marchó caminando hasta que desapareció detrás de un árbol.

—Ahh... ¿No es maravilloso?— volteó a mirarla. —Mi maestro es el mejor de todos, y me encargó quitarte tus poderes.

La joven de ojos verdes comenzó a correr hacia la dirección opuesta de su oponente, por fortuna logró que sus piernas reaccionaran ya que una lluvia de agujas cayó sobre su persona, varias de ellas le cortaron los brazos, piernas e incluso el rostro. Lanzó un pergamino de exorcismo pero fue rasgado por una aguja en mano de Zen. "¿Qué hago? ¡No puedo atacarla con este nivel tan débil de magia!

De pronto la jovencita apareció frente a ella, con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro, con tres de sus armas en mano preparadas para el golpe final. Sin embargo la expresión de satisfacción desapareció al ver a Shaoran Li acercarse a toda velocidad con la espada empuñada hacia ambas.

—Quedará pendiente este encuentro card captor, pronto nos volveremos a encontrar y entonces tu magia será mía— oyó decir a Zen, antes de desaparecer en una ventisca de pétalos de flores.

— ¡Sakura!— gritó el castaño. — ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quién te ha hecho estos cortes?— se veía preocupado.

—Me encontré con Tian Fu...— contestó inexpresiva, era una sorpresa que haya ido a rescatarla, después de todo estaba en una importante reunión con Tsukimine-dono.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Y se ha ido? ¿Pudiste defenderte por ti misma?— se veía... orgulloso. —Realmente eres una persona fuerte, me alegra mucho que no te hayan lastimado de gravedad, déjame...— fue interrumpido por el abrazo que ella le dio, se había arrojado a sus brazos como quién encuentra una isla luego de naufragar. — ¿S-Sakura?

—Creí que moriría... me esforcé por no rendirme...— se estaba quedando dormida del alivio y el agotamiento. —Shaoran... vayamos al festival del Tanabata... juntos ¿Sí?— sintió el calor de su cuerpo mientras la rodeaba, ruborizado.

Más atrás Touma y Daisuke contemplaban la escena, el muchacho había intentado interrumpirlos pero fue retenido por el hombro por su abuelo, que negaba con la cabeza como si aquello no fuera algo en lo que debía de entrometerse. Se había quedado allí de mala gana, pero comenzaba a sospechar que si él mismo no ponía un alto a la situación no podría ayudar a que ella superara a ese sujeto de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora.<strong>

Hola a todos! Ya es viernes y me siento mal incluso aunque hayan pasado solo unos minutos en este momento, prometo que intento subir todos los jueves T.T Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo tanto como disfruté escribiéndolo (ejemterminéhaceunos segundosejem) realmente en eso soy una lectora más, como no tengo una historia 100% fija, sino que a veces cuando me llegan otras ideas, cambia un poco la dirección que toma. Así que en esta linda noche de viernes a las 12.09 les mando un saludo grande a todos los que siguen esta historia C: como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leeré ;) un gran saludo! Mata ne!


	9. IX - Bajo las estrellas

Estaba muy avergonzada. Al despertar se había encontrado con que iba en el asiento del copiloto en el auto de Shaoran y, además de eso, llevaba puesto el saco de algún traje gris, pero por la fresca fragancia que podía percibir sabía que le pertenecía. Notó que tenía tiritas y vendas a lo largo del cuerpo, ¿La habría tratado también? No había dicho una palabra porque él estaba concentrado conduciendo, además así podía verlo de perfil cuanto quisiera, sus facciones tan atractivas y el cabello alborotado, sus labios... optó por dejar de observarlo debido a que sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer. Se revolvió en su asiento para acomodarse, aunque con eso llamó su atención.

—Veo que despertaste— dijo sonriente. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Esto... bien, ¿Es tarde?

—No tanto, te estoy llevando a casa, espero que no te importe...

— ¡Ah! Espera, iré a la casa de Tomoyo esta noche, como papá y mi hermano me vean así se preocuparán mucho, los llamaré para avisarles que no dormiré en casa— fue cuando quiso buscar su móvil que notó que la ropa que tenía puesta no era la suya, sino un hakama de sacerdotisa intacto, cuando recordaba que el que lucía en la tarde había sido cortado. —Esto... ¿Shaoran?

—Dime.

— ¿Qué pasó con mi ropa?

—Oh, bueno tu hakama de hoy estaba destrozada así que la madre de Yoshida nos ayudó con eso, es una mujer muy amable— se dijo que no era una mentira, tampoco verdad en su totalidad, pero no mentía. Luego de que la joven de quedara dormida la había trasladado hacia el templo para que hiciera reposo, ya que sus ropas estaban hechas jirones resultaba muy difícil mantenerlas en su lugar (principalmente un atuendo como aquel) por lo tanto había optado por cambiarla, el problema estuvo al notar que era una chica en el momento en que comenzó a desvestirla, preocupado como se encontrada había pasado por alto ese importantísimo detalle biológico, decirle que no vio nada sí era una mentira, y por ello prefirió callar.

—Sí, es cierto, cuando la conocí me hizo sentir como de la familia en un momento, entonces ¿Mi móvil está en mi bolso?

—En el maletero, diría que esperes hasta que lleguemos a la casa de Daidouji— ella asintió para acordar que así sería. —Oye, sobre lo del domingo...— Sakura se ruborizó al escuchar aquello, porque eso quería decir ¡Que realmente se lo había preguntado! ¿Qué haría si la rechazaba o sospechaba de algo? No creía poder soportar esa vergüenza. —Es en el templo Tsukimine ¿Cierto?

—Eh... sí.

—No tengo planes así que te acompañaré— en realidad estaba mintiendo para restarle interés a su afirmativa respuesta, ya que de hecho sí estaba ocupado y en verdad muchísimo. —Me gustaría ir a ver el festival, se ha vuelto muy popular últimamente en las bocas de las personas que me rodean... ¿Está bien si vamos los dos?

— ¡Claro que sí!— la emoción que sentía la joven se podía palpar en su sonrisa, tanto que contagiaba a su acompañante, sin embargo debía preguntarle algo que probablemente borraría esa expresión de su rostro.

—Dime Sakura... ¿Tian... te dijo algo?

—No recuerdo muy bien, antes de quedarme dormida sé que me atacó una de sus criaturas pero por alguna razón no estoy segura de las cosas que me dijo ese hombre, qué extraño ¿Verdad? Además ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? No lo comprendo, él pertenece a tu familia...

—Sospecho que está tramando algo— él suspiró. —Mi familia lo acogió cuando era un adolescente, le dieron el apellido y ocupó el cargo que ahora tiene Ryu, le enseñé todo cuanto sabe así que por eso está recolectando magia, no sé en qué momento él dejó de ser de mi confianza, intentó matarme indirectamente en varias ocasiones luego de que fue expulsado del clan.

—Qué terrible, espero que consigamos hacerlo entrar en razón para que solucionemos todo esto sin necesidad de pelear, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado Shaoran— se miraron un momento durante la luz roja. —No lo soportaría.

—Oh, Sakurita ¿Qué te dijo?— le preguntó Tomoyo a su amiga mientras esta le contaba lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos antes de haber llegado a su casa. No había querido atropellarla en el momento en que ingresó a su domicilio por una cuestión de espacio, sin embargo se moría por conocer los detalles.

—Bueno, le hice prometerme que tendrá cuidado...

—Ya veo— la tomó por las manos. — ¿Cómo te encuentras tú? ¿Este encuentro te ha hecho bien o mal? Sabes que estaré allí cuando me necesites.

—Estoy contenta, preocupada por ser una molestia en algunas ocasiones, pero contenta, me he dado cuenta de que no voy a poder comenzar una nueva historia si no cierro la que quedó hace cinco años, solo espero que él no se moleste y al menos podamos ser amigos... en verdad me agrada.

La de ojos azules se permitió dudar, pero no dijo nada a la que la acompañaba, no quería decirle que su comportamiento no era precisamente el de una amiga, aunque por lo que había observado en el comportamiento del proveniente de China el interés de Sakura no fue advertido en ningún momento. Realmente esperaba que las cosas salieran bien para todos.

Aquella vez, cuando se había enterado de que Shaoran volvía a China y no podría regresar durante mucho tiempo, enseguida se dirigió a la casa de su amiga para conocer lo que había sucedido. ¡Las cosas iban muy bien entre ellos! De repente había sucedido algo que no comprendía.

La había encontrado en la cama, rodeada de los cariños de su padre, lloraba en silencio con su mirada verde completamente perdida, y a partir de ese día comenzaron otros por demás dolorosos para todos los seres queridos de Sakura. Ver así de triste a una chica tan alegre como lo era ella les hacía mucho daño.

Volviendo al presente se dijo que aquello era pasado, y lo mejor era centrarse en lo que ocurría y ocurriría el domingo durante el festival de Tanabata entre su amiga y Shaoran.

— ¡Bien! Entonces ahora comenzaremos a preparar tu atuendo, verás que te dejaré soñada.

* * *

><p>Suspiró al ver la cantidad de trabajo que lo aguardaba sobre su escritorio, si no se daba prisa no iba a poder estar libre para el domingo, no quería fallarle a Sakura una vez que le había prometido que irían.<p>

— ¿Cómo se encuentra la mujer que amas?— le preguntó Ryu entrando en su estudio.

—Tian Fu la atacó pero por fortuna no...— se ruborizó. — ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

— ¿Ah? Nada, nada, no te preocupes, ¿Entonces? ¿Qué harás ahora?

—No tengo idea, creía que... que Tian estaba en... ¡En India!— golpeó el escritorio que tenía enfrente, enfadado. —Si lo hubiera sabido hubiese tomado precauciones antes, para que esto no sucediera, ¿Dónde está el último informe de los agentes en India? Sé que lo leí y no decía nada acerca de que se estuviese trasladando ni nada... Demonios, puede... ¡Puede matar a Sakura!

—Tranquilízate Shaoran, nada va a pasarle... ¿No pusiste acaso un sello en su casa?

—Aún no, Tsukimine-san me ha mantenido muy ocupado últimamente, quisiera ponerlo cuanto antes pero... tampoco quiero que lo descubran, tanto ella como su hermano, Sakura está desarrollando sus poderes a la perfección, lo notará si no tengo cuidado, la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para averiguar acerca de un sello que no pueda ser percibido— el pelinegro se sentó enfrente de su amigo y jefe para ayudarlo un poco con el papeleo, no tenía muchos deseos de conversar cuando él se encontraba en ese estado de nerviosismo, valoraba su empleo. —Te lo agradezco.

—Está bien, soy guardaespaldas, ayudante, mayordomo y todo eso ¿Cierto?

—Debería pagarte más.

—Sí, deberías, por cierto ¿Cuándo volverás a ver a Sakura-chan?— la curiosidad pudo con él.

—Tienes mucho interés en ella ¿Verdad?

—Bueno, soy curioso, me gusta ver como avanzan las relaciones de otros.

—Sakura solo es una vieja amiga.

—Ajá, claro.

Con el paso de los días su trabajo iba en aumento, descansaba muy poco y se esforzaba mucho, se decía que era por una buena causa. Debido a eso se sentía un poco mareado mientras esperaba a la joven en la entrada del templo Tsukimine, detrás de él los faroles de las personas que se divertían brillaban, otorgándole un ambiente oscuro a su alrededor.

Hasta que divisó a una joven vestida con un yukata blanco con flores de cerezo, tenía el cabello recogido y adornado con un broche igual al diseño, era algo deslumbrante, provocaba que su corazón saltara en su pecho y que no pudiera dejar de mirarla.

—Preciosa...— susurró sin cesar de contemplarla. Permaneció estático hasta que llegó a su lado, lo observaba con aquellos estanques verdes en los que en ese preciso instante se hundía.

—Hola Shaoran— estaba avergonzada, sentía cálidas sus mejillas. — ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

—No...— silencio.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?

—No... lo siento, es probable que sea el calor...

—Oh, ¿Te sientes mal? Si quieres regresamos.

— ¡No te preocupes! Tampoco es para tanto, no es algo que no se pueda soportar Sakura, después de todo estamos en verano... vayamos a recorrer el templo, debe de ser divertido— ella lo miró un tanto preocupada, sus mejillas también estaban enrojecidas pero no le parecía que fuera por vergüenza como en su caso. "Espero que esté bien, no quisiera que se enferme por estar aquí hoy."

Caminaron entre las personas durante varios minutos, aunque, para su mala suerte, había muchas personas en el sector de las estrellas (en donde podrían verlas una vez que apagaran los faroles) y resultaba muy difícil avanzar por allí, incluso alguien empujó a la chica en un momento en que se separaron un poco, así que pasar a través de todo el público sería imposible.

—Hay demasiadas personas Shaoran— le dijo a voz fuerte. —Deberíamos quedarnos aquí— lo vio acercarse a ella.

—Conozco un sitio apartado en el que se ven muy bien sin estar en el centro, deberías... eh... sujetarte de mí— ambos, ruborizados, se acercaron aún más, Sakura tomó el brazo de su acompañante para que no volvieran a separarse, estaba contenta por la cercanía y nerviosa también, durante un momento casi se sintió estar en una burbuja de cristal. Lo mismo iba para él, con tenerla tan cerca le bastaba para sentirse ligero y sereno, la paz le colmaba su ser.

Llegaron hasta el muelle del lago, Sakura no podía creer que el castaño aún recordara el sitio en donde habían peleado codo a codo alguna vez, realmente las estrellas se veían hermosas desde allí, la vía láctea cruzaba el cielo rodeada de infinitos brillos que iluminaban su entorno.

—Es muy hermoso Shaoran... de verdad me alegra mucho que hayamos venido.

—De verdad es precioso— él no estaba mirando al cielo en realidad, desde hacía un buen tiempo ya no lo hacía, lo único que atraía su atención era la persona que lo estaba acompañando, quien se veía aún más hermosa al contemplar el cielo con una gran sonrisa de felicidad. "Si pudiera... si pudiera verla así cada día de mi vida no necesitaría otra cosa" pensó, el calor que sentía era asfixiante, no le permitió continuar meditando acerca de eso. Se inclinó y se apoyó sobre una avergonzada Sakura que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para hacer que volviera a su sitio.

—S-Shaoran... ¿Qué pasa?— enunció.

—No estoy seguro...— ella le tanteó la frente para comprobar sus sospechas.

—Tienes mucha fiebre, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Tienes que descansar ahora mismo— determinada tomó el móvil de él de sus pantalones y le hizo una llamada a Ryu para que los viniera a buscar.

No esperaron demasiado, el guardaespaldas actuó muy profesional en el momento en que los encontró y los introdujo al transporte camino a la casa de Shaoran, donde le explicó a la única mujer presente que su jefe había estado esforzándose mucho la última semana al trabajar, durmiendo e, incluso, comiendo muy poco para tener tiempo para dedicarse a sus tareas. Información que la preocupó muchísimo.

Una vez que entraron al domicilio Ryu se marchó a comprar medicinas, dejándola sola con un joven que comenzaba a decir incoherencias, lo habían acomodado en el sofá para que reposara un poco, no querían que se desmayara ni nada por estilo.

—Sakura...— lo oyó murmurar. Entonces fue hasta él.

—Dime— él tiró de su brazo, provocando que cayera a su lado en el lecho en el que descansaba. — ¿Q-Qué haces Shaoran? Por favor d-déjame levantarme— de más está aclarar que estaba muy avergonzada.

—Quédate cerca de mí... por favor...

—P-Pero...

—Te necesito, no quiero que volvamos a separarnos otra vez Sakura— dijo él abrazándola, la joven se quedó estática y lo primero que se le vino a la mente era que hablarían del pasado, un tema algo delicado aún para ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora.<strong>

Presento bandera de rendición u.u no hay excusas para la tardanza, al menos perdónenme porque sean las 4.18 am pueden? Me siento culpable :C Pasando al fic, lo dejé en suspenso un poco más porque pensé que cortarlo ahí sería interesarme (no me maten, yo los quiero!) Muchas gracias a todos los que me postearon reviews, dieron Fav o Follow! En verdad me pone muy contenta que les guste esta historia :') como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leeré ;) un gran saludo!


	10. X - Luz y oscuridad

_**Recomiendo escuchar: "Tsuki no shijima" de Makino Yui**_

Estaba atónita por la revelación, de hecho no sabía cómo responder, lo tenía tan cerca, mirándola con aquellos ojos ambarinos cargados de emoción y cansancio, que no podía dejar de observar su atractivo. Podía sentir su calor en el cuerpo, abombada por alguna clase de aroma que él emanaba que sin duda la estaba embriagando.

Por otra parte él no estaba en sus facultades mentales para conversar un poco acerca de su relación, deliraba mientras la engullía entre sus brazos más y más, no se trataba de algo desagradable sin embargo lo que restaba de la coherencia en su cerebro le informaba a gritos que aquello estaba mal, terrible.

—Por favor Shaoran, déjame ir— murmuró, poco convincente.

—Espera, quédate— le acarició la mejilla. —Me arrepiento tanto de haberte dejado ir... ahora tienes a ese... Touma, que no te quita la vista de encima en todo el tiempo, que está enamorado de ti e interfiere siempre... que se vaya a freír espárragos, quiero estar contigo...— enterró el rostro en su cuello. —Hueles divinamente, a durazno... te ha crecido el cabello, está más largo que cuando eras niña... también tiene un dulce aroma...

—S-Shaoran— Sakura estaba tan roja como una manzana. —Iré a buscar medicina, espérame aquí.

—No te vayas, no otra vez... estos últimos años intenté llevar una vida... pero, como siempre, todos mis esfuerzos se reducen a nada cuando apareces frente a mí— se volvió para mirarla, con los ojos por demás afiebrados. —Sakura, solo contigo puedo llegar a ser feliz, jamás, te aseguro que jamás, fue posible mientras no estabas.

—Por favor Shaoran... basta...— creyó que lloraría si continuaba oyendo palabras como aquellas, bajó la vista a algún punto de su cuerpo que no provocaría que las lágrimas cayeran.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó él mientras la buscaba con la mirada, pero al no encontrarlo tomó su rostro y lo elevó para verla una vez más. —No apartes la mirada... tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida...

—Basta...

— ¿Basta de qué?

— ¡De decir todas esas cosas! Mañana no recordarás ni una y yo sí.

—Las recordaré.

— ¡No lo harás! ¡Porque tienes 39.5° de fiebre y necesitas medicina, un paño frío y un médico! Y no me dejas que vaya a buscarte cualquiera de esas cosas, por favor Shaoran, tienes que soltarme.

—No volveré a dejarte ir...

— ¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?

—Porque he pasado los últimos cinco años lamentándome el no haberte perseguido, discutido, o el haber hecho cualquier cosa excepto... ¡Dejarte ir!— nueva revelación que dejó pasmada a Sakura, aún más porque el joven había caído hacia el costado opuesto con un profundo resoplido, liberándola por fin, aunque en ese momento ya no quería que así fuera, quería que se explicara. ¿Por qué decía esas cosas? ¿Que acaso no había sido él quien había decidido que lo mejor sería terminar con su relación? ¿Que no había sido eso lo que provocó que quedara postrada en una cama llorando de tristeza? No quería que fuera en vano, y tampoco que él se apartara de su lado otra vez.

—No has sido el único Shaoran, mírame...— el castaño obedeció. —Cometimos errores, pero están en el pasado... ahora estoy aquí, justo a tu lado ¿Me ves?

—Te veo... como nunca antes, puedo jurártelo.

— ¿Entonces cual es el problema?

—Me asusta volver a sentirme como aquella vez... cuando nos dijimos adiós... todo estaba lleno de oscuridad a mi alrededor, realmente no comprendía bien lo que sucedía, solo sabía que ya no estabas— ella no entendió bien lo que le quiso decir, debido a que esa fue la decisión que él había tomado.

—No iré a ninguna parte, tampoco quiero que tú te vayas otra vez... ¿Eso te tranquiliza?— volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos, casi con reverencia.

—De verdad eres lo más lindo que pudo sucederme...

Sakura no supo bien como ocurrió, pero de un momento al otro pasó de tener a Shaoran a un lado a estar casi sobre ella, su mirada determinada era levemente opacada por la evidente fiebre que tenía. Aunque todo eso pasó a segundo plano cuando sintió en los labios un cálido y suave beso, tan fugaz como un suspiro ya que él cayó desmayado al poco tiempo.

Fue mágico... efímero... delicado... abrasador... todo junto pero también por separado.

Ella permaneció sorprendida por vigésima vez ese día, hasta que se dio cuenta que su acompañante estaba inconsciente, le dolió durante unos minutos el pensar que en verdad no recordaría nada cuando despertara recuperado pero se dio ánimos a sí misma, después de todo, a propósito o por accidente, había recibido su primer beso de la persona que siempre había soñado. "Incluso aunque él se olvide, yo no lo haré." Por lo tanto solo se acomodó a un lado de Shaoran, luego de ir por un paño, y lo abrazó un poco, quedándose dormida.

_**Fin de la canción**_

"_¡Yo no hice ese oso para ella! ¿¡Por qué tengo que pensar en ella!? ¡Demonios! ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que pensar en ella…? ¿El dueño de mis verdaderos… sentimientos?"_

"_¿Hola, eres tú Li? Muchas gracias por lo de hoy… ¿Sabes? Esta mañana cuando estábamos atrapados en el ascensor y me llamaste Sakura ¡Me puse muy contenta! Me dio la impresión de que nos volvimos buenos amigos, yo te quería preguntar si te puedo llamar Shaoran ¿Está bien? ¡Está bien Shaoran! Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la escuela."_

"_¡Sakura! Sakura… yo quiero… quiero decirte… ¡Quiero decirte que tú me gustas mucho! _

"_¿Sabes Shaoran? A decir verdad no me importa lo que pienses ahora de mí, tú me gustas mucho Shaoran, ¡Siempre serás la persona más valiosa para mí…!_

_Para mí también… Sakura."_

"_Vendrás pronto de regreso a Japón ¿Cierto? ¡Iremos a una cafetería nueva en la ciudad ¿Te gustaría? ¡Lo estaré esperando!_

"_Quisiera poder visitarte… pero me necesitan aquí…"_

"_Irá bien, tal vez pueda ir a Hong Kong el fin de semana próximo… te echo de menos…"_

"_¿Tal vez podríamos ir a ver una película? ¡Mi papá ha dicho que si gustas puedes venir a cenar! Hace mucho que no nos vemos…"_

"_De verdad lo siento, ¿Te parece el 10 de Julio? Al menos un día, quiero ir a verte Sakura…"_

"_Creo que… esto no puede continuar así Shaoran… tienes que estar en China y yo aquí, mi papá necesita que lo ayude debido a que tiene mucho trabajo y tu familia te necesita, será mejor terminar con todo esto…_

_¡Saldremos adelante como hasta ahora! Sé que podemos, Sakura… ¡Me esforzaré!_

_Seamos realistas… una relación a distancia como la que tenemos no funciona…_

_¿Eso… es lo que quieres…?"_

"_Adiós… y lo siento."_

Despertó sobresaltado, no había soñado aquello en mucho tiempo y lo que más le impactaba era la sensación de realidad con la que se presentaban aquellas imágenes en su mente. Respiró profundo para serenar a su nervioso corazón, aunque al poco tiempo latía nuevamente ya que había visto a alguien que lo tranquilizaba y lo exaltaba al mismo tiempo. Una muchacha de cabello suave dormía junto a él, acurrucada contra su pecho, ambos estaban cubiertos con una manta blanca. Se dio cuenta de que traía un pañuelo algo húmedo en la frente, lo que le recordó que la noche anterior se sentía bastante mareado mientras recorrían el templo Tsukimine en el festival.

Divisó a Ryu sentado en el sillón de al lado, bebiendo una taza de café mientras leía un libro como si nada, lo que hizo que se ruborizara al instante, si al menos estuvieran a solas... ¡Pero no era así! Y necesitaba ayuda para levantarse sin despertarla, intentó llamarlo con señas pero no funcionó, por lo que empezó a hacer pequeños sonidos para llamar su atención.

—Hey, Ryu, ayúdame un momento— susurró tan alto como pudo.

— ¿Te sientes mejor Shaoran?— dejó el libro sobre la mesita de té que tenía enfrente y probó otro sorbo de café. — ¿Descansaste bien? Anoche nos tenías muy preocupados...

—Sí, sí, sostenla un momento para que me levante.

— ¿Para qué? Sakura-chan se ve muy a gusto allí, ¿A que no es bonita? Vas a despertarla, aprovecha que tienes a una chica hermosa abrazada a ti hombre, la vida es corta como para no gozarla— suspiró. —Qué suerte tienen algunos...

—Oye Ryu... ahora de verdad...— sintió como ella comenzaba a despertarse.

—Bueno, los dejo solos tortolitos— diciendo eso el pelinegro se marchó con su libro y su café hacia otra habitación, poco tiempo antes de que Sakura se despertara por completo. Cuando se vieron, al menos durante unos momentos, parecía como si todo continuara con normalidad, ella no había reaccionado acerca de que habían dormido juntos.

—Oh, Shaoran ¿Te sientes mejor? Anoche tenías muchísima fiebre...— la oyó preocupada.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes...

—Qué alivio— suspiró ella, luego se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban y... se ruborizó casi tanto como en la noche anterior, ni qué decir acerca de eso. —L-Lo siento Shaoran... ¡A-Ayer me quedé dormida aquí! Temía que fuera vital un médico y... ¡Ah!— a medida que decía aquello se iba apartando más del joven por lo que en determinado momento finalizó el sofá y cayó al suelo. —Dolió...

—Sakura ¿Estás bien? Déjame ayudarte— se sentó en su lugar y extendió los brazos para que pudiera levantarse, aunque ella negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie sola.

—Ajaja que torpe soy... estoy bien— brotaba su risa nerviosa, no podía parar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

— ¿Segura? Por cierto, muchas gracias por haberme cuidado ayer... perdóname, te hice pasar un mal momento, cuando en realidad fuimos a divertirnos, estaba algo cansado pero creí que iría bien si me relajaba un rato.

—Me divertí, las estrellas estaban hermosas.

— ¿En verdad? Me gustaría que lo repitiéramos, prometo no enfermarme esta vez, ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar? Cualquiera de estos días, cuando quieras— se animó el castaño a invitarla, si bien lo había arruinado la noche pasada, quería compensarla, no había nada de raro en eso ¿Cierto? Solo eran dos amigos conversando durante una cena, no implicaba nada emocional.

—Claro, sí, sería estupendo, ahora... debo irme Shaoran, Rima-san se ha ido de viaje pero tengo que ir a clases por la tarde así que... nos vemos.

— ¡Espera! Quédate a desayunar, ¿Qué dices?— la tomó por el hombro para detenerla, lo que logró que la vergüenza de la joven incrementara aún más. No lo miraba a los ojos y eso lo preocupó, pero descartó la idea de que estuviera evadiéndolo. "¿Por qué no me mira?" —Sakura, ¿Ocurre algo malo?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— preguntó ella sin voltear.

—Porque estás extraña, ¿Estás enfadada? Anoche... ¿Hice algo que te molestara?— el rubor de la joven iba en aumento. ¡Se habían besado! Pero claro, él no lo recordaba ya que entonces deliraba tanto como era humanamente posible. —Oye...

—No te preocupes, comeré algo en casa, quiero estudiar un poco antes de prepararme para ir a la universidad así que será en otra ocasión ¿Sí? Adiós Shaoran— lo saludó sin verlo y abandonó la casa a toda velocidad, necesitaba conversar con Tomoyo urgentemente para que la tranquilizara.

Afuera apenas había amanecido, aún continuaba con el yukata que su amiga había confeccionado especialmente para ella, solo su cabello estaba distinto a como lo lucía durante el festival, entonces notó que se había olvidado la horquilla en la casa de Shaoran. "No puedo regresar a buscarla, no puedo mirarlo a los ojos..."

Caminó por las calles un largo trecho, le daba tiempo para pensar y serenarse, las pocas personas que estaban despiertas la observaban sorprendidas de que una joven haya abandonado el festival tan tarde, debido a que había finalizado hacía horas. No se avergonzó por ello, en ese momento tenía a su corazón oprimido en el pecho, no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que el joven castaño que comenzaba a conquistar territorio en sus pensamientos.

Llegó al templo Tsukimine, movida por alguna extraña fuerza de voluntad que nacía en su interior, fue directo a cambiarse, aunque fuera pronto aún necesitaba entrenar para calmarse, ya que comenzaba a meditar cosas que, en algún punto de su consciencia, sabía no eran buenas. "Si no hubiese regresado... yo estaría bien..." "¿Por qué tenía que ser él?" "Shaoran, detesto quererte tanto."

Poco a poco fue consumida por la oscuridad de su corazón.

Una vez vestida como sacerdotisa salió al patio, se arrodilló en el suelo y, apoyando las manos en la superficie, realizó algunos movimientos circulares. Un espectro blanco con forma de gato de montaña apareció en su visión, se veía furioso, era perfecto, podría desahogarse con la criatura y además mejoraría, comenzaba a sentir una ira por demás fuera de lo común en ella.

Lanzó dos talismanes mientras perseguía al animal a través de los bosques, no quería poner una barrera de captura, sería más sencillo y todo acabaría rápido. Utilizó un truco que Touma le había enseñado para atacar a los enemigos de manera más efectiva, consistía en un arco creado por ella misma, muy similar al que había visto en Yue en varias ocasiones cuando era una niña, pero el suyo era dorado. O eso se suponía porque el color del que tuvo en manos luego de activarlo parecía ennegrecido, tal vez solo lo había hecho mal. "Con esto reduciré la velocidad con la que corre" pensó, apuntando. Sentía la sangre hervir dentro de sí mientras la energía de sus poderes se arremolinaba alrededor de ella. Lo que no se percató fue que un resplandor oscuro refulgía a la altura de su estómago.

Disparó. El tiro dio justo en el blanco, sin embargo la criatura no se volvió lenta, desapareció en una especie de millones de cristales blancos, no comprendía bien por qué todo había terminado tan pronto, además ¿Había aniquilado al espectro en lugar de exorcizarlo?

— ¡Sakura!— oyó, parecía ser la voz de Touma acercándose. — ¡Oye! Llegas ant…— enmudeció, cuando la joven se había dado vuelta hacia él le pareció haber visto sus ojos de color rojo, sin embargo al parpadear eran normales, sacudió un poco la cabeza y le restó importancia, trabajando en un templo comenzaba a ver cosas extrañas en todas partes. —Buenos días, ¿Entrenando tan temprano?

Ella se echó a sus brazos, necesitaba el afecto de alguna persona con urgencia, tenía mucho miedo de volver a caer en la oscuridad, de volver a caer ante Shaoran Li.

"Creo que es muy tarde..." pensó, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas enrojecidas de vergüenza y tristeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora.<strong>

Damas y caballeros ha ocurrido un milagro! La adorada inspiración vino a mí y terminé el capítulo antes! Incluso quedó más largo y todo! Qué felicidad :') así que el capítulo de esta semana se sube un martes jajaja ¿Habrá sido la culpa del viernes? Como sea, como verán añadí un toque a mi historia, les explico: cuando escribo siempre lo hago con música que (yo creo) es acorde a la escena que quiero plasmar, por lo que se me ocurrió que quizá a ustedes les llegue más al corazón si la leen acompañadas de melodías, por lo que se darán cuenta que en este capítulo está la prueba, si tienen algún inconveniente con eso comuníquenmelo por favor, y cancelo todo xD siéntanse libres de leer sin música, solo es algo que recomiendo, espero les esté gustando la historia hasta ahora tanto como me gusta escribirla :D como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leo todos los días ;) un gran saludo!


	11. XI - Enfrentamiento

Sakura acariciaba cabizbaja a Pudín (el gato himalayo blanco de Touma) mientras esperaba que el dueño regresara con ella, el animal dormitaba en su regazo, cómodamente, estaba ubicada en el sofá del living, aún vestida como una sacerdotisa, se burló de sí misma, no había podido exorcizar a un espectro, si algún día se cruzaba con un demonio ¿Qué haría? O peor, si Tian Fu la encontraba podía darse por muerta.

Su amigo regresó con una taza de té con leche, se la colocó delante, sobre la mesita de cristal, preparada especialmente para ella, aunque ni siquiera fue percibido, algo malo había ocurrido, y temía que tuviese que ver con Shaoran Li. Se sentó enfrente para poder mirarla bien, por si acaso estuviese herida, después de todo la había encontrado luchando con un espectro de clase C, uno más avanzado de los que ellos solían enfrentar durante los entrenamientos.

—Dime qué ha pasado Sakura, quiero ayudarte...— le dijo, en verdad preocupado.

—No tiene importancia, perdóname por lo de antes, no sé qué es lo que me sucedió, tal vez... solo estoy cansada.

—Nada de eso, estabas llorando, por favor... no te he visto así desde hace años, entiéndeme, me importas, ¿Es algo... que no me puedes contar?— los ojos verdes de su acompañante comenzaban a inundarse otra vez.

—Sí, es cierto... tú estuviste conmigo... tú lo viste, no fui yo... no fui yo... porque tú sabes que él fue lo más importante para mí— la voz de Sakura se fue apagando, tanto que el chico no la había oído bien, sin embargo reconocía esa expresión de su rostro perfectamente, la llevaba marcada en lo más profundo del alma, era la clase de tristeza que ella sentía luego de haber tenido un problema con el sujeto chino.

—He llamado a Tomoyo, espero que no te importe, no quería que se preocupara, como dijiste que ibas a su casa... viene hacia aquí, pensé que te sentirías mejor con ella...

—Gracias Touma, en verdad— la oyó.

—Por nada— se puso de pie y se sentó junto a ella. —Oye Sakura, tienes que saber que pase lo que pase yo estaré para defenderte, protegerte y ayudarte, siempre, así que no me apartes de ti ¿Puedes? Me siento más útil aquí, en donde estoy ahora, que a metros de distancia... sé que puedo incomodarte a veces, y que n0o me correspondes, pero solo esto deseo, realmente es así.

—Lo sé, te lo agradezco mucho— musitó ella con una sonrisa triste, y luego le dio un corto abrazo para hacer valer sus palabras. "Si pudiera sentir lo mismo por Touma yo sé que no sufriría tanto."

Oyeron el timbre sonar repetidas veces, evidencia de que la persona en la puerta estaba preocupada, él fue a abrir y se encontró con una señorita de lindo cabello oscuro y vestido acampanado que respiraba agitada, tenía una sombrilla violeta empapada en las manos. No siquiera había notado que comenzó a llover.

La vio salir disparada (después de pedir permiso) hacia su sala, directo a los brazos de Sakura, al recibir la llamada de Yoshida se había asustado mucho y temido lo peor, la imagen de su mejor amiga llorando era algo que intentaba olvidar, pero siempre que ocurría algo que podía lastimarla venía a su memoria.

El joven optó por una retirada, las dejaría solas unos minutos para que charlaran, aunque se tentaba de quedarse cerca para poder oírlas, hasta que no oyera de los labios de ella que la causa de su llanto era Shaoran Li no podría enfrentarlo para decirle que se apartara, necesitaba saber, por lo que se rindió de sus intentos de moral y se quedó de pie detrás de una pared.

—Dime... ¿Qué ocurrió? Ayer me llamó Ryu-san para decirme que pasarías la noche en su casa porque Li estaba enfermo— dijo Tomoyo tomándola de la mano. — ¿Estuviste cuidándolo?

—Sí, tendría que haberme ido... tendría que haber salido de allí e ir a tu casa...

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Él tenía mucha fiebre y deliraba, prácticamente todo lo que me dijo fue... que no lo dejara, que quería estar conmigo, pero...

—Eso es bueno Sakura, ¿No te pudo contenta?

—Al principio sí, un poco— Touma apretó los puños y la mandíbula, de tanta tensión que sentía. —Eso siempre fue lo que había querido escuchar, pero no así, no sabiendo que luego no recordaría nada... si tan solo hubiese... si tan solo hubiese estado bien podríamos haber hablado, me dijo que se arrepentía de haberme dejado ir, ¿Cómo debo interpretar eso? ¿Que no quería dejarme?— la joven de ojos verdes apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, no quería llorar frente a ella pero se le dificultaba bastante retener el nudo en su garganta. —Él fue quien decidió que yo era una piedra en su zapato, él me dijo que era un estorbo Tomoyo... yo... creo que volveré a caer si no me aparto de Shaoran, no sé qué es lo que siente por mí ahora pero sí sé que es una persona ocupada, no tiene tiempo para una relación como la que puedo ofrecerle, volveríamos a atravesar las mismas situaciones de antes, no quiero eso para mí otra vez, duele mucho... tengo que olvidarlo...

El muchacho que se encontraba escondido salió de donde estaba y, una vez que hubo avisado a sus visitantes que saldría, abandonó la vivienda rumbo al templo, no podía continuar esperando a ver cómo salía todo, lo mejor era actuar antes de que Sakura acabara con el corazón roto una vez más. "No me importa si se entera y me odia, esto es por su bien" pensó, determinado.

* * *

><p>El líder del clan Li paseaba por su estudio, miraba los libros, los papeles de su escritorio, se sentaba, volvía a ponerse de pie, ojeaba informes, pero no conseguía concentrarse para realizar al menos una cosa de todas las que debía terminar, tenía en mente a una sonriente joven de ojos verdes vestida con yukata, no podía evitar pensar en ella, constantemente percibía una sensación cálida que interrumpía sus pensamientos, aunque no recordaba bien la noche anterior tenía el presentimiento de que algo en verdad importante había sucedido. ¿Por qué se sentía tan emocionado? ¿Cuál era la razón de tanta ansiedad? Temía que le hubiese hecho algo a Sakura mientras ella dormía junto a él debido a que, antes de perder la consciencia de lo que sucedía, había tenido muchos deseos de abrazarla.<p>

— ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Espero no haberlo arruinado ahora que comenzábamos a llevarnos bien...— dejó caer la cabeza sobre su escritorio, frustrado por su evidente carencia de control sobre su memoria.

—Vaya, cuánto arrepentimiento— dijo su asistente tocando la puerta abierta de la habitación, tenía su katana en manos. — ¿Qué sucedió con la mujer que amas? Cuéntale a tu querido amigo Ryu.

—Enserio, tienes que dejar de decir eso— contestó Shaoran mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y ruborizado, solo para encontrarse con la sonrisa divertida de aquel despiadado demonio que tenía por amigo. — ¿Y por qué ultimamente siempre terminamos hablando de mi relación con ella? Es molesto.

—Admítelo, te encanta como suena.

—Basta Ryu, necesito que me ayudes a investigar acerca de los sellos, cuanto antes coloque uno en la casa de Sakura antes podré quedarme tranquilo y menos trabajo tendré para hacer— lo vio sentarse enfrente cruzando los brazos. — ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

—Resulta— Ryu estaba serio, tenía en el rostro esa expresión que resultaba considerablemente aterradora. —Que en la noche me encuentro con mi mejor amigo durmiendo con una chica en el sofá de la sala y no me quiere contar la verdad, ¿Tan privada es su historia que no eres capaz de decirme? No quiero presionarte ¿Sabes? Pero no soy un idiota, soy capaz de darme cuenta que algo sucedió, o sucede, con ella y si eso te afecta a ti me afecta a mí compañero, quiero saber qué tanto estás dispuesto a hacer por ella, yo debo proteger tu vida.

—Es una inocente, ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Que la abandone como si nada? Es mi responsabilidad, por alguna razón Tian la atacó, aunque sabía quién era no la conoció nunca mientras era mi guardaespaldas porque lo asignaron una vez que acabó nuestra relación y dejé de viajar...— se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más. Dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos, rendido ante la curiosidad de Ryu.

—Así que fue tu novia...

—Bueno, sí. Entiende por favor, quiero evitar que se vea involucrada o peor, lastimada, por algo que ni siquiera tiene que ver con ella, solo necesito un sello para poder estar tranquilo y saber que se encuentra a salvo y continuar con mi vida como se supone que es, ambos sabemos que no estaremos en Japón para siempre.

—Cierto, ¿Se lo has comentado? Sakura-chan siempre se ve muy contenta cuando nos la encontramos, se pondrá triste al momento de la despedida ¿No te parece? Quizá ella piensa que te has mudado aquí, al comprar semejante casa.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza, dando por terminada la discusión, en realidad no quería plantearse la idea de lo que ocurriría después de marcharse otra vez, comenzaban a demandar su presencia en China y otros países, resultaba muy estresante pensar que podía perder esa especie de relación amistosa que había recuperado con Sakura. "De todas formas, para ella sería un fastidio, ya me ha quedado claro."

_**Recomiendo escuchar: "Ship of fools" de Yuki Kajiura & Eri Itou**_

De repente percibió una presencia maligna en el aire, una milésima de segundo antes de que su casa se tornara oscura. Pudo ver como el ambiente se apaciguaba hasta quedar absolutamente detenido el tiempo, el hecho de que se abriera una brecha temporal solo podía significar problemas, debía encontrar el elemento que la mantenía activa lo antes posible.

Abandonó la casa, en dirección desde donde provenía la presencia maligna, acompañado de cerca por su fiel guardaespaldas. Temía que sus sospechas estuvieran acertadas, aquella sensación no significaba nada bueno. "¿Finalmente vas a enfrentarme Tian?" Corrieron por las calles desiertas hasta llegar al templo Tsukimine, para su sorpresa se encontraron con Yoshida, quien estaba peleando con dos ánimas al mismo tiempo, Tai y una jovencita de cabello rubio que no conocía para nada. Sin embargo su atención pasó rápidamente de ellos a la figura de un hombre que parecía entablar una conversación con alguno de esos tres.

Se acercó lentamente, una vez que liberó el sello en su espada, sin quitarle la vista encima a Tian Fu, también tomó un pergamino con el que podría atacarlo en el caso de que se rehusara a oír razones, lo cual consideraba bastante probable aunque no entendía bien por qué.

—Si es mi querido amigo Shaoran— lo oyó decir, sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo. — ¿Cómo has estado? Imagino que bien con todos esos grandes logros ¿Cierto? El clan habla tan bien de ti.

— ¿Cómo he estado? Muy decepcionado, resulta que alguien a quien le confiaba la vida tenía planeado matarme desde incluso antes de conocerlo... ¿Qué haces en Japón?— por fin se dignó a verlo a los ojos.

—Debió de sorprenderte que ese puñado de inútiles a los que les pagas para que me vigilaran no supieran mi ubicación ¿O no? En India las personas que tenían poderes dejaban mucho que desear... no eran como mi apreciada Kinomoto-chan— él castaño apretó el puño que sostenía su espada y luego apuntó a su oponente con esta. —Oh, ¿Me atacarás tan pronto?

—Escucha, no te metas con ella... no tiene nada que ver con todo esto— se defendió a tiempo de un veloz ataque del hombre con un cetro negro, las energías que liberaba eran muy poderosas, pero apestaban a sangre, resultado de haberlas obtenido al quitárselas a sus verdaderos dueños.

—Tú ya no me darás más órdenes, una vez que te mate a ti me apoderaré del Clan Li— el aludido frunció el ceño y comenzó a devolver los ataques que recibía, el choque de las espadas emitía un sonido metálico muy fuerte, aunque estaba acostumbrado a escucharlo. Sin embargo entre tanto ruido distinguió una voz, una cálida voz que no oía desde hacía unas horas que le parecieron días, al voltear vio a Sakura ataviada como sacerdotiza mirarlo sorprendida, aunque también parecía no estar contenta de verlo allí. —Regla dos: ¡Nunca te distraigas en batalla!

Al no poder evadir por completo el ataque el extremo del cetro lo hirió al costado de la cintura, no estaba seguro de que tan profunda era pero estaba perdiendo bastante sangre, pudo ver que, a unos cuantos metros, Ryu intentaba acercarse a asistirlo pero que estaba siendo detenido por una de las copias de Tai. "Demonios, mi vista comienza a nublarse..."

— ¡Shaoran!— gritó Sakura, asustada al ver la sangre.

— ¡No vengas!— recibió como respuesta.

—Qué sencillo es cuando te presentan la distracción adecuada Shaoran... aunque por desgracia veo que no te ha llegado mi obsequio aún— le murmuró de cerca Tian, apartando de una patada la espada para que no pudiera continuar peleando. — ¡Jajaja qué divertido! No me imagino la expresión que pondrías si a ella le sucede algo malo... yo nunca antes te he visto así, no sabía que tenías la capacidad de perder la sangre fría de esa forma.

—No te atrevas...

— ¿Me estás probando?— apuntó una de sus manos hacia la joven que tenía detrás de sí a Tomoyo, quien iba tomando a su amiga por la ropa para que no quedara detenida en el tiempo. Shaoran lo hizo caer dándole un golpe fuerte con la pierna en los tobillos, desviando un poco el potente ataque mágico, pero de todas formas la explosión que provocó fue muy cercana a ellas.

— ¡Sakura!— gritaron el proveniente de China y Touma, incluso luchando contra un furioso Tai, al mismo tiempo. Estaban muy preocupados, la nube de humo que flotaba en aquella área les impedía ver si ambas se encontraban bien.

—Me quedaré con su magia— afirmó Tian Fu levantándose con ayuda del cetro, lo que provocó que la furia de Shaoran aumentara mucho, tanto que su energía comenzaba a destruir el lugar.

_**Fin de la canción.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora.<strong>

Hola a todos! Cómo están? Aquí les dejo el capítulo nuevo, tal vez despeje dudas, tal vez agregue más... xD No recibí comentarios negativos por mi recomendación musical así que me tomé la libertad de continuar con eso, espero que les guste C: Finalmente subo el capítulo un jueves! Wiii! Jajaja es jueves, es JUEVES xD (nótese la desesperación, ignórenme tengo sueño) Quería informarles que conseguí un trabajo así que tal vez no pueda dedicarle el mismo tiempo a la historia, pero prometo que no se convertirá en un Fic fantasma! Por mi honor (? Bueno, como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leo todos los días ;) un gran saludo!


	12. XII - ¿Distancia?

Ryu Ming no se consideraba una persona cobarde, de hecho todos lo reconocían gracias a su valentía al momento de enfrentar los peligros, razón por la que el clan Li lo había contratado para el puesto de guardaespaldas. Sin embargo mientras miraba a Shaoran en aquel estado de furia pura su cuerpo parecía haber quedado inmovilizado del temor hacia tanta magia, percibía esa presencia hasta en la última fibra de su ser, por un momento creyó que explotaría. Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, asfixiándose, antes de que la onda expansiva lo alcanzara, colocó la katana que sostenía justo enfrente suyo para protegerse del golpe que aseguraba recibir, aunque no sirvió de mucho le evitó salir disparado al igual que sus enemigos, que quedaron derribados a unos cuantos metros.

_**Recomiendo escuchar: "I talk to the rain" de Yuki Kajiura & Eri Itou.**_

Pudo ver a su jefe adelante, rodeado de escombros y concentrado en la liberación de su poder, realmente era algo aterrador que semejante energía proviniera de un humano. "No quisiera estar en los zapatos de Tian ahora…" pensó, convencido de que el sujeto no viviría si Shaoran no se tranquilizaba. ¿Qué se había perdido? Lo había visto herido pero aquella criatura retorcida le había impedido llegar hasta él, y luego oído una explosión, no se enteró hasta sentir la sangre en su interior hervir de terror que el castaño parecía estar enojado.

— ¡Jajaja! No puedo creerlo— se rió Tian Fu con una gran sonrisa espantosa. —El afamado líder del clan ha perdido los estribos... por una chiquilla débil e inutil.

—Retráctate— ordenó el aludido, sin mirarlo. —Ahora.

— ¿Y qué si digo que no?

—Retráctate— apuntó al enemigo con un pergamino al notar que no hacía nada más que mirarlo con cautela. —Haré que te arrepientas de haberle puesto un dedo encima...— preparó su espada para invocar su poder que en ese estado bullía por dentro, estaba sorprendentemente enojado, lo que le facilitaría mucho el fluir de su energía hacia afuera. Ni siquiera notaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

— ¡Quiero ver hasta dónde puede llegar este colérico Shaoran Li!— el hombre se puso de pie en una milésima de segundo y corrió armado con el cetro. Su contrincante liberó el poder del pergamino un momento antes de tocarlo con la espada.

—Dios del trueno... ¡Ven!— la descarga eléctrica que brotó del talismán estalló en el cuerpo de Tian a corta distancia, dejándolo muy malherido, sin embargo alguna clase de fuerza le permitía continuar consciente, ya que al caer solo se cubrió los ojos con las manos y comenzó a reírse de manera desquiciada.

— ¡Este es el poder del que tanto he oído! ¡El poder que quiero para mí! ¡Si tan solo hubieses abandonado esa ideología pacifista que tienes tal vez...! Por desgracia, no te das cuenta de la influencia que posees, qué decepcionante...

— ¡Maestro!— enunció Zen abandonando la batalla con Touma para ayudar al hombre, quería sacarlo de allí antes de que el líder del clan Li lo matara, aún no estaban listos para enfrentarse a él pero por alguna razón él se había quedado en el lugar para luchar, sin importar cuánto se lo imploró antes de que llegara Shaoran no retrocedió. "Maestro... ¡Maestro Tian!" Al llegar a su lado lo levantó con tristeza al ver sus golpes y rasguños. —Por favor, hábleme...

—Zen, mátalo...— lo oyó.

—No puedo, tengo que sacarlo de aquí ahora mismo.

— ¿Me desobedecerás? Quiero que lo mates, y que me traigas su magia querida Zen, si es necesario utiliza a la chica... ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer— ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía hacer otra cosa más que acatar sus órdenes, así le costara la vida cumpliría con el encargo, por lo tanto tomó tres de sus agujas en cada mano dispuesta a pelear con aquella fiera de energía que aguardaba ante ellos.

_**Fin de la canción.**_

Zen lanzó todas las que pudo, pero fueron repelidas sin siquiera tocarlo, la diferencia de poderes era palpable y comenzaba a sentir miedo, pero la lealtad que sentía hacia su maestro la mantenía ahí, no podría verlo a los ojos si lo decepcionaba.

Tendría que utilizar su carta de triunfo si quería sobrevivir. Llevaba el cabello decorado con flores por una razón más que por mera coquetería o decoración, aunque no fuera el ánima más poderosa que poseía su maestro era su preferida, y tenía unos cuantos trucos que este le había otorgado. Tomó un par de lirios que reposaban en su cabeza y sopló sobre ellos, convirtiéndolos en polvo brillante, él solo tenía que inspirar un poco para que sus pulmones fallaran y dejara de respirar.

Fue inútil. La energía que emanaba de Shaoran provocaba que su polvo de lirio no llegara a él, desgraciadamente el efecto cesaba al poco tiempo de haberlo arrojado. "Me matará... y al maestro Tian..." se dijo, comenzando a llorar. ¿Por qué todo había acabado de esa forma?

—Ahora es mi turno— escuchó, entonces lo tuvo enfrente en menos de lo que le tomó pensar en su muerte, se veía furioso y preparado para el golpe final, pudo observar que sus ojos ambarinos reflejaban el brillo de la hoja del arma que empuñaba.

— ¡Deténganse!— resonó un grito femenino.

Vieron que a unos cuantos metros dos jóvenes que se encontraban en el suelo se levantaron, por fortuna la barrera que una de ellas había colocado pudo protegerlas del poderoso golpe que las esperaba, aunque algunas pequeñas gotas de sangre en el suelo evidenciaban que no habían salido intactas. Tomoyo tenía un corte en la frente y Sakura se había lastimado las manos a causa de activar la barrera sin un pergamino, por lo que el daño del escudo había caído sobre estas, sin embargo ignoraba el dolor, tenía la vista centrada en la batalla que libraba una persona que estaba herida.

— ¡Sakura!— llamó Touma mientras esquivaba el látigo de Tai, estaba a punto de exorcizarlo, aunque admitía que había sido el espectro que más se le había resistido, requerir tres de sus pergaminos era mucho, siete era inimaginable. — ¡Desaparece de una vez! ¡No tengo tiempo para entretenerme contigo ahora!

_**Recomiendo escuchar: "Sakura no tema II" de Takayuki Negishi.**_

La muchacha de ojos verdes tomó de su hakama un talismán en blanco y un objeto más, algo que parecía ser una tarjeta de color rosa con un dibujo de un bufón sosteniendo una tela. Movida únicamente por el instinto los colocó con velocidad en el suelo, uno sobre otro y apoyó las palmas maltratadas arriba, toda su área se tornó dorada, incluso un sello de estrella apareció debajo de ella. "¡Que desaparezca... por favor que desaparezca todo lo malo!"

— ¡Borrar!— enunció, y esa misma palabra apareció en el pergamino. Un resplandor como el oro se esparció por todo el lugar, provocando que sus enemigos huyeran al notar que aquello no debía tocarlos. Zen y Tai se llevaron a Tian Fu (quien alcanzó a contemplar tamaño poder) tan rápido como pudieron un momento antes de que la luz dorada los devorara, se expandía tanto que parecía que abarcaría toda la ciudad de Tomoeda, sin embargo lo que rastreaba era el elemento, una rama que se encontraba en el parque del rey pingüino, la cual se destruyó en miles de cristales rojos y le permitió al tiempo seguir con su curso.

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos mientras una calidez los invadía. Shaoran percibió que su enojo se esfumaba con solo percibir la presencia de Sakura, tal y como la recordaba que era, tanto que le parecía poder ver a la niña de once años sosteniendo el báculo mientras batallaba por devolver la paz a todos los ciudadanos. "Utilizó una carta... aunque no muestre su forma original, realmente ha incrementado su nivel mágico." Pensó, en verdad contento de que recuperara su fuerza, le daba algo de nostalgia pero ella estaba allí, la pequeña se había convertido en una mujer, sin duda alguna se encontraba frente a la misma persona. Por primera vez sentía que no la había visto en mucho, mucho tiempo.

La magia comenzaba a desvanecerse rápidamente, la luz se convirtió en ondas que regresaron a la carta que sostenía su dueña.

_**Fin de la canción.**_

Exhausta miró la carta. ¡Había conseguido usarla! Era un triunfo sin duda alguna, pero se encontraba demasiado cansada, se dejó caer hacia un costado, mientras la lluvia la empapaba más y más. Touma la levantó mientras la inspeccionaba, lo más probable era que buscara heridas graves.

— ¿Qué tal estuve?— murmuró, somnolienta.

—Sakura... fue estupendo— contentó él, orgulloso y le acarició el cabello. —Me alegro tanto por ti, sabía que lo lograrías...— Shaoran se acercó, cohibido, sin decir una palabra debido a que Yoshida ya había dicho todo lo que pensaba, no repetiría lo mismo otra vez, menos aún cuando los veía tan unidos. Ryu le colocó una mano en el hombro al estar a su lado. El gesto no logró reconfortarlo mucho.

—Si pude fue gracias a ti... me ayudaste mucho a que recuperara mi magia, aunque la carta no mostró su forma pude utilizar su poder... en verdad... muchas gracias...— con estas últimas palabras Sakura se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños, uno en el cual no había batallas, ni magia, ni enfermedades, ni despedidas, solo hermosos recuerdos que habían quedado atrás en la realidad.

Touma la miró, enamorado de su belleza, mientras continuaba acariciando su cabello. Su capacidad de contemplar los vínculos de los humanos le permitía ver un delgado hilo rojo en su dedo más pequeño, se conectaba directamente con el meñique de la persona que estaba de pie allí mismo, aunque se había alargado un poco seguía existiendo. "Ahora que está dormida podría... podría cortarlo sin problemas, por su bien" meditó, sabiendo perfectamente que una vez que lo hiciera, no había manera de que un vínculo cortado a la fuerza volviera a nacer.

* * *

><p>Una joven de largo cabello negro atravesaba las calles a paso veloz, con un papel que tenía la dirección a la que se dirigía, aunque no estaba segura de en donde se encontraba no pediría indicaciones, se las arreglaría a la perfección sola, después de todo recordaba algunos lugares, no estaba todo tan diferente.<p>

Avanzó tirando de su valija, se había abstenido de tomar un taxi para poder recorrer a pie los sitios que había extrañado visitar con el paso de los años, se preguntaba si acaso la recordarían y si la habían extrañado, se moría por ver a todos.

—Como siempre se ha marchado sin siquiera avisarme, ya verá cuando lo encuentre, nunca más olvidará decirme que piensa venir a Japón... ¡Cielos! ¡Se enterará! ¡Ambos se enterarán de quien soy!— dijo levantando el puño hacia el cielo, molesta. —Ahh... ¿Tanto les cuesta simplemente decirme? ¡Yo también quería venir! Y ahora no estaría perdida...

—Oh, pero si es la mocosa— oyó a sus espaldas. Al darse la vuelta vio a un muñeco amarillo volando, no habían personas caminando así que nadie se enteraba.

— ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces en la calle?— preguntó Mei Ling. — ¿No te verán las personas?

— ¿Qué personas chiquilla? No hay nadie a estas horas de la mañana— contestó Kero acercándose. — ¿Qué estás haciendo en Japón?

—Vine de visita, hace mucho que no veo a Shaoran, a Tomoyo o a... Kinomoto, no he sabido de ellos en un par de años...

— ¿No vivías con el mocoso?

—Sí, pero él ha viajado mucho, por eso al enterarme que vino aquí decidí venir también, ¿Sabes dónde lo puedo encontrar?

—Tal vez...— Mei Ling lo atrapó y comenzó a tirar de sus mejillas. — ¡Ya, ya! ¡Te digo!— ella lo liberó. —Cielos, te guiaré hasta la casa de Tomoyo, porque no sé donde vive tu primo, sígueme.

No se percataron de que una persona alta de cabello castaño los observaba ceñudo, había oído nombrar su apellido y volteó, sin embargo no le había gustado nada enterarse de que esa chica estaba en el país, menos aún cuando escuchó que ese sujeto también. ¿Cómo se atrevía a regresar a la ciudad con todo lo que había causado? Una vez que viera a su hermana hablarían muy seriamente.

* * *

><p>Shaoran sostenía la mano de Sakura mientras la observaba dormir, quería conversar un poco con ella cuando despertara, estaba algo preocupado por su salud, el hecho de que consiguiera utilizar una carta era asombroso pero no estaba seguro que hubiese sido bueno para su cuerpo.<p>

Creyó que debía de estar soñando, estaba inquieta y hacía gestos, algunos más lindos que otros. Se permitió acariciarle el cabello un par de veces, ya que parecía tranquilizarla cuando comenzaba a balbucear cosas incomprensibles, quizá estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

—No... te vayas...— la oyó susurrar. Se preguntó si acaso iría dirigido a él.

—Sakura, abre los ojos por favor...— le contestó. Tan concentrado como estaba no percibió que Touma ingresó a la habitación con su cetro en manos, muy serio, y al observar la escena se dijo que ese era el momento para intervenir.

—Vínculo...— enunció tan bajo como fue capaz. —Cortar...— su arma poco a poco comenzó a cambiar, con una onda de energía rodeándola, hasta transformarse en una alabarda de la que colgaba un cascabel. Ese era el Henkan (o conversión) N° 2 de su cetro, sin contar la forma original eran tres conversiones las que poseía, las cuales le proporcionaban una habilidad especial como, por ejemplo en ese caso, observar y romper los vínculos de las personas. Podía llegar a ser un don muy difícil de obtener, pero desde la llegada de Shaoran Li creía que era una maldición, saber que podía ver el lazo que tenía con Sakura era terrible. De hecho en ese instante era capaz de contemplarlo, aquel hilo rojo que se conectaba con los meñiques de ambos, estaba más largo que en la semana anterior aunque seguía siendo más corto que el suyo propio que compartía con ella.

Empuñó su alabarda hacia el hilo, sin convencerse, sabía que el sujeto le traía mucha tristeza a su amiga, sin embargo tenía que reconocer que desde que la conocía jamás la había visto sonreír con tanta luz como cuando el sujeto llegó a sus vidas.

"Es por su bien..." se repetía mentalmente, "Solo por su bien, no quiero que Sakura vuelva a enfermar, tengo que cortarlo para protegerla..." dio un par de pasos hacia ellos, no sentirían dolor en el proceso, y luego, no sentirían nada el uno por el otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora.<strong>

Hola a todos! Por suerte mi nuevo trabajo no me agota lo suficiente como para no traerles el nuevo capítulo los jueves (aunque hoy me dormí sin darme cuenta ¬_¬) así que por ahora no tengo retrasos, vengo cumpliendo mi palabra, ante cualquier demora para aquellos que frecuenten la página de FanFiction SIEMPRE les voy avisar a través de un Review, de hecho a muchos les contesto a través de ahí jajaja. Con respecto al capítulo tengo que decir que me puso de los nervios, aunque me gustó mucho, siento como que soy una lectora más y que no sé qué va a pasar! . es algo raro xD espero que les guste a ustedes C: como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leo todos los días ;) un gran saludo!


	13. XIII - Impotencia

— ¿S-Shaoran?

Cuando elevó el arma para cortar el hilo pudo oír la voz de Sakura, y frenó en seco. Estaba llamándolo a él, quien la sostenía por la mano (no se había dado cuenta de ello y se molestó al instante) él, que ocupaba un lugar por encima suyo en su vida, realmente lo detestaba, no solo porque la había hecho sufrir sino que también porque quería arrebatársela, se daba cuenta de lo que el sujeto sentía por ella, después de todo también experimentaba lo mismo.

—Aquí estoy— había respondido Li murmurando.

—No te atrevas— oyó que le dijo alguien al oído, al mirar vio que el guardaespaldas del castaño estaba a su lado y le había arrebatado el arma de las manos, la cual volvió a su Henkan original, recibiendo al extraño con una descarga por lo que tuvo que soltar el cetro. —Sé lo que haces, no eres quién para decidir sobre sus vidas.

— ¿Qué pasa Ryu?— vieron a Shaoran darse la vuelta para mirarlos, no se le pasó por alto lo que yacía en el suelo, estaba serio. —Yoshida, Sakura tiene sed...

—Enseguida traeré agua— dijo deprisa, abandonando la habitación al instante.

—No me fio nada de él, que lo sepas— comentó su asistente, cruzado de brazos. —Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí en su casa.

—Quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien, solo eso— Ryu puso los ojos en blanco ante la evidente negación del castaño, pero optó por guardarse su opinión y no dijo nada acerca de lo que en verdad pensaba. —Nos marcharemos pronto, espera a que se sienta un poco mejor.

—No le agradas y eso no me deja tranquilo.

* * *

><p>Touma meditaba mientras se encontraba en la cocina, le habían pedido un vaso con agua pero realmente no quería regresar a su cuarto y ver algo que sabría que le desagradaría, contemplar como el sujeto chino ponía sus manos encima de Sakura lo enfermaba. Era sorprendente como había llegado a amarla de verdad al poco tiempo de conocerla, cada vez que la veía sentía que estaba con la chica para él, la única que podría hacerlo feliz.<p>

Aún recordaba el día en que la había conocido, un día de fuerte lluvia, el profesor había solicitado que alguien fuera tan amable de llevarle una tarea a Daidouji Tomoyo y Kinomoto Sakura, que una de ellas estaba internada en el hospital de Tomoeda y la otra la acompañaba, sin especificar quien era quien. A ninguna las había visto desde el inicio del semestre, pero iban a su misma clase.

_Llovía muchísimo como para tardarse en llegar a casa, y además tenía prisa para entrenar con su abuelo, se había perdido años de práctica, no quería perder ni un segundo más estando en la escuela, tan solo asistía porque su madre lo obligaba, pero la vida mediocre solo conseguía aburrirlo. Disfrutaba la magia, los poderes que hacía año y medio había descubierto que poseía gracias a la herencia de su madre, Akari Yoshida (cuyo apellido de soltera era Tsukimine), lo convertían en alguien diferente a las demás personas, era especial. No le interesaba codearse con seres humanos ordinarios, no tenía amigos, solo compañeros cobardes que no entablaban conversación con él gracias a esa imagen de criminal que se había ganado. Sin embargo al parecer a su recién conocido abuelo no le gustaba su forma de pensar, por lo que solo lo instruía de manera física, nada referente a la magia._

—_Yoshida-kun... ¡Yoshida-kun!— decía el profesor, sin permitirle divagar. "Qué molesto."_

— _¿Sí?— contestó poniéndose de pie, desinteresado._

—_Parece que tú vives de camino al hospital de Kinomoto y Daidouji, ¿Podrías llevarles el proyecto que tendrán que entregar en dos semanas? Ya que aún no nos han actualizado de su condición podrían necesitarlo, ¿Serías tan amable de hacerlo? _

— _¿No hay nadie más que lo haga?_

—_Por desgracia no._

—_Entonces qué remedio...— recibió un agradecimiento que ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar. Desgraciadamente también recibiría un regaño por llegar tarde de parte de su abuelo._

_Una vez que el día escolar hubo acabado emprendió la marcha hacia el hospital sin saludar a nadie ni que tampoco lo saludaran a él, abrió su sombrilla negra para no empaparse tanto. En verdad llovía a cántaros._

_Las calles se habían vuelto desiertas en cuestión de minutos así que no demoró en llegar a su destino, adentro al menos estaba seco. Depositó la sombrilla en un casillero que le indicó el guardia de seguridad y se acercó al mostrador de informaciones. Allí fue atendido por una enfermera vestida de rosa pálido, quien le indicó que en la habitación 328 se encontraba la señorita Kinomoto. Utilizó la escalera ya que el elevador demoraba demasiado en bajar, solo eran tres pisos. Ya frente a la puerta dio un par de golpecitos para avisar que entraría, pero al no recibir respuesta entró de todas formas._

_**Recomiendo escuchar: "Prayer" (Takusaeta Omoi) de Toshio Masuda**_

_Lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente fue que en esa cama junto a la ventana se encontraba sentado un ángel, una jovencita de piel nívea se concentraba en sentir la brisa fresca con los ojos cerrados, mientras su cabello castaño claro se mecía de un lado a otro. Jamás había visto tanta belleza, así que se quedó de pie observándola un poco más. Cuando finalmente pudo ver sus ojos se encontró con que eran verdes... ¡Verdes! En su vida había conocido siquiera una persona con ojos de ese color. Pero allí estaba, un ángel con ojos de jade, cabello corto y vestido de blanco. Lo contemplaba con la mirada perdida, sin decir absolutamente nada, parecía como si le hubiesen roto las alas y sintiera mucho dolor. Lo sorprendió el instinto protector que lo invadió al ver aquella tristeza, como si ese hermoso ser estuviese indefenso o algo por el estilo._

—_Disculpa, pero no puedes entrar aquí sin avisar...— le dijo una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolo, al voltear una joven ojerosa de cabello oscuro lo miraba expectante, no se veía enojada o sorprendida de verlo allí. Parecía indiferente a todo. — ¿Eres de la escuela? _

—_Sí, estoy buscando a Daidouji y a Kinomoto... me enviaron a traer las pautas del proyecto de ciencias que hay que presentar— enunció el chico, cohibido por alguna razón._

—_Yo soy Daidouji Tomoyo, y esta es mi amiga Sakura Kinomoto— "¿Sakura? Incluso su nombre es bonito…" pensó Touma, levemente sonrojado, mirando a la jovencita de la cama una vez más. No podía descifrar qué era esa sensación tan fría y cálida al mismo tiempo que se apoderaba de su pecho._

—_Al parecer el proyecto no es algo que vayan a poder hacer..._

—_No, al menos por ahora...— silencio._

— _¿Es... grave lo que tiene?— preguntó, temiendo la respuesta. ¿Qué le sucedía?_

—_Es depresión... pero va acompañada por neumonía y anemia...— él apretó los puños, como si hubiese recibido una sentencia de muerte injusta. — ¿Cómo te llamas?_

—_Yoshida, Yoshida Touma._

—_Yoshida-kun ¿Te preocupa Sakura?— lo avergonzó haber quedado en evidencia._

—_P-Pero qué dices… si ni siquiera la conozco, jamás la había visto antes._

—_Es asombroso ¿Cierto? Basta con verla una vez para tomarle cariño— Tomoyo se acercó hasta su mejor amiga y la tapó con la manta blanca de hospital, comenzaba a hacer frío y eso podría empeorar su enfermedad, si se enteraban que le había abierto la ventana era probable que no la dejaran a cargo de su cuidado nunca más, por más que fuera solo un día a la semana. —Sakura, cerraré la ventana ¿De acuerdo? Antes de que venga la enfermera...— no recibió ninguna respuesta, hacía meses que no oía su voz. —Yoshida-kun, a Sakura le encantan las visitas, puedes hablar con ella si gustas... yo iré por su medicina._

_**Fin de la canción.**_

_Una vez que la chica salió del lugar se atrevió a acercarse hasta ella. Se sentó junto a su cama, sobre una silla para los visitantes, notó que lo estaba siguiendo con la mirada pero sin dejar ver nada acerca de lo que pensaba, no sabía si estaba asustada, o desconfiaba, si le daba igual o le había agradado, aquellos ojos verdes no decían nada._

_Tragó saliva, como si con ello juntara algo de valor. Ni siquiera comprendía por qué continuaba allí, con una chica enferma que no conocía en lo absoluto, pero algo lo mantenía junto a ella, curiosidad tal vez, lo que fuera no se marcharía hasta averiguarlo, nada perdía con conversar un poco._

—_Hola Kinomoto— la vio levantar la cabeza, estaba observándolo. —Me llamo Yoshida Touma, soy tu compañero de la preparatoria— silencio absoluto, la joven no movía un músculo, por alguna razón le provocaba ternura esa expresión en su rostro, parecía una niña pequeña a la que tenían que cuidar. —Quisiera que seamos amigos, ¿Te parece?— la vio tocar su mano a penas con las puntas de sus delgados dedos, al principio tanteaba solamente, luego fue subiendo por su brazo hasta llegar al hombro, con más valor. No se dio cuenta que estaba rojo. "Es preciosa..." se dijo, la tenía muy cerca, podía ver sus facciones con claridad. Sintió como le acariciaba la mejilla y le apartaba el mechón de cabello negro que le caía sobre el ojo derecho, ya andaba necesitando un corte. No lo incomodaba ese acto tan extraño de reconocimiento, le agradaba, como si no se lo hiciera a cualquier persona._

_Entonces la vio sonreír. No era una sonrisa de felicidad total, sus labios se habían curvado levemente hacia arriba nada más, sin embargo había sido suficiente para que su corazón diera un vuelco. Era algo en verdad estremecedor._

_Percibió una lágrima rodar a través de su rostro, no había llorado desde hacía años. Ella ciertamente lo conmovía, ¿Cómo podía recibirlo con una sonrisa aún cuando era un extraño? ¿Cómo, aún sufriendo de una enfermedad que le traía solo tristeza podía ofrecer una sonrisa? ¿Por qué la había estado necesitando tanto? Fueron preguntas que se hizo en un segundo, y que, por supuesto, nadie contestó._

Posteriormente había descubierto que aquel peculiar y emocional primer encuentro se debía a sus poderes espirituales, su alma se había sentido agasajada por la de Sakura, y eso fue lo que provocó las lágrimas. Siempre sonreía al recordar el día en que la había conocido, siempre se sentía agradecido con ese profesor que le insistió para que llevara el proyecto. Después de todo había conocido a la que consideraba mujer de sus sueños.

—Es ella, yo lo sé... por eso no puedo permitir que nadie intente arrebatármela, él la dejó ir, él se lo ha perdido, ahora es mi turno... puedo hacerla feliz, lo sé...— murmuró, apoyándose contra la pared y deslizándose hacia abajo poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo, donde se quedó sentado, cubriéndose el rostro, ni siquiera se creía lo que decía, no cuando sabía que las sonrisas que iban destinadas a él no eran las mismas que las de Shaoran Li. Esa expresión de ojos brillantes y mejillas rosadas nunca era para él. — ¿Acaso alguna vez lo fue? Sakura no ha jugado conmigo ni una vez, incluso aunque la hubiese dejado hacer lo que quisiera... no quiere herirme... pero eso solo hace que me duela aún más...

* * *

><p>El líder del Clan Li ayudaba a la chica de la cama a incorporarse un poco, había insistido en que quería sentarse pero se sentía debilitada, así que necesitaba una mano. Aunque no estaba de acuerdo con que se esforzara lo aliviaba mucho que tuviera la voluntad de levantarse, era un buen síntoma de que su salud no demoraría en mejorar, desde que se había enterado que ella había sufrido una enfermedad hacía unos años se sugestionaba constantemente con el hecho de que estuviera a salvo, tanto que podía exagerar, pero lo hacía con buenas intenciones.<p>

—Gracias Shaoran— le dijo. — ¿Cómo está tu herida?

—Descuida, estoy muy bien, gracias a tu magia la herida ha cicatrizado casi por completo, y Ryu me ha vendado por si acaso, no tienes que preocuparte por nada...

— ¿Tú vendaste mis manos?— ambos miraron las palmas de la chica.

—Sí, después de todo fue mi culpa que te vieras involucrada en esto, de verdad lo siento, pudiera prevenir lo que hará tomaría las medidas de seguridad necesarias para que no estuvieras en peligro— ella se sonrojó, cuando hablaba de esa manera le daba la impresión de que le importaba. —En verdad lo lamento.

—No fue tu culpa, Shaoran yo decidí utilizar mi magia incluso conociendo los riesgos, no estaba preparada pero es que... me asusté cuando te vi herido...

—Lo sé— él tomó una de sus manos, sin mirarla a los ojos ya que comenzaba a avergonzarse, estaban muy cerca pero recordaba que ella durante la mañana se había comportado extraña. —Sakura... acerca de lo de hoy... quiero pedirte disculpas si ayer hice algo que te molestara, te lo compensaré.

— ¿Ayer?— hizo memoria, y al instante comprendió que ellos no estaban en los mejores términos, así que se ruborizó por completo. —E-Esto... bueno, yo... disculpa por haberme ido de esa manera...

—Está bien, es normal que te hayas molestado— lanzó un resoplido cansado. —Siempre termino trayéndote problemas aún cuando quiero ayudar— sintió que le daba un apretón en la mano que tenían entrelazada, incluso con lo de Tian.

—Te ayudaré, te ayudaré todo lo que pueda Shaoran, por eso no tienes que cargar con todo tú solo, estoy aquí— la miró sorprendido por su valentía, aunque luego de unos momentos no comprendía qué era lo que lo descolocaba. "Después de todo siempre has sido mucho más fuerte que yo." — ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada malo— contestó el chico con una sonrisa que escondía detrás de una de sus manos y un leve rubor en las mejillas. Ella se preocupaba por él, lo que significaba que le tenía cierto aprecio, se emocionaba con solo pensarlo.

—Te estás burlando de mí— en cambio ella sí estaba muy sonrojada, incluso aunque había querido expresar su apoyo de buena fe él se reía de ella. —Qué malo eres, lo digo enserio, ¡No te rías!— para el castaño resultaba casi imposible contener la carcajada que amenazaba con salir, resultaba que su expresión avergonzada era tan encantadora que lo enternecía pero con ese falso aire de mujer ofendida lo divertía mucho.

—N-No me río ¡Lo j-juro! Pff— no pudo aguantarlo más. — ¡Jajajaja! Lo... lo siento mucho Sakura... no me estoy riendo de ti, en verdad, es que... me alegra de que quieras ayudarme, en verdad lo aprecio mucho— apretó un poco más su mano cuando se recuperó de las carcajadas, porque hablaba en serio. —Oye, ¿Qué te parece si vienes a cenar con Ryu y conmigo mañana por la noche? Lamentablemente hoy no puedo...

—Claro, sí— dijo ella con una sonrisa contenta. Iba a confesarle que la ponía muy feliz que quisiera verla incluso con las molestias que le ocasionaba, sin embargo no pudo ser, Touma ingresó a la habitación con el pedido que le habían hecho y al instante lo vieron con el ceño fruncido. Sus manos continuaban agarradas. — ¡Ah! Lo siento...

—No te preocupes— musitó Shaoran mirando al joven, Ryu lo había atrapado en medio de algo a sus espaldas, no le había agradado encontrarse con un arma en el suelo al voltearse. Se preguntó por qué no había percibido su presencia. —Tengo que irme, cuida de ella por favor...— no estaba seguro de si hacía bien dejándola a su cuidado, temía mucho que fuera capaz de hacerle daño.

—Lo haré, pero no porque me lo pides— se acercó hasta la chica y el castaño enseguida se puso en guardia. —Ten, tenías sed ¿Cierto?

—Sí, muchas gracias.

—Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego Shaoran— se hizo un silencio en el lugar, su amigo la estaba mirando fijo y comenzaba a incomodarla. — ¿Sucede algo malo?— lo vio hacerle una reverencia, de esas que solo se veían cuando una persona se disculpaba desde el fondo de su alma. — ¿Touma?

—Por favor Sakura, te lo pido... ¡Ten una cita conmigo!

* * *

><p>Ryu Ming ingresó a la casa, agotado de repente. Resultaba que al abandonar el automóvil de su amigo se había encontrado con una jovencita de cabello negro trenzado que los esperaba sentada en la entrada de la casa, instantáneamente se quedó estático, casi congelado de la impresión, sobretodo cuando se vio apuntado con un dedo acusador que por poco no le tocaba la nariz.<p>

— ¡Tú! ¡Guardaespaldas de pacotilla!

— ¿Qué haces aquí pantis de fresa?

— ¡No me digas así!— se defendió la chica, molesta. — ¡Quiero que me expliques en este instante la razón por la que siempre te llevas a mi primo por el mundo! ¡Idiota! ¡No los he visto en muchísimo tiempo! ¡La próxima vez al menos avísenme! ¡Una llamada! ¡Un correo electrónico! ¡Una carta! ¡Incluso una paloma mensajera habría estado bien!

— ¿Mei Ling?— inquirió el líder del Clan Li al ver a su prima peleando con Ryu, estaba sorprendido porque hacía dos años que no se veían, luego aún más cuando ella se echó a sus brazos, golpeándolo sin demasiada fuerza en el pecho. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a verte a penas tu madre me dijo que estabas en Japón, en donde han estado eso quiero saber yo, ¿¡Por qué me dejaron en Hong Kong así Shaoran!?

—Lo siento mucho, este último tiempo estuve bastante ocupado, no me he quedado en un solo lugar así que no servía de nada avisarte, no podía verte...

—Al menos para dejarme tranquila... no sabía si se encontraban bien o qué estaban haciendo, ¿Pudiste resolver el asunto de Tian Fu?

—No aún, ven, hablaremos adentro— ella se separó de él y fue entonces que vieron a una criatura amarilla respirando como si no hubiese un mañana, Mei Ling había olvidado que lo tenía en brazos cuando abrazó a su primo. — ¿T-Tú?

— ¡Mocoso! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para regresar a Japón así como así!? ¡Te vas a enfrentar a la furia del magnífico Kerberos! ¡Pagarás por...!

—No es el momento— interrumpió Shaoran. —Creo que deberías ir a la casa de Yoshida a ver como se encuentra Sakura, no me agrada nada él y ella está muy débil por haber utilizado una carta.

— ¿¡Qué!?— dijeron Mei Ling y Kero al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Has visto a Kinomoto?

— ¿Que Sakura ha hecho qué?

Shaoran le explicó al guardián lo último que había ocurrido, ya que no se había enterado porque todo había pasado dentro de una brecha temporal, donde las presencias no eran percibidas afuera. Sin esperar a más narraciones Kero salió disparado hacia el templo Tsukimine, no desconfiaba de Touma pero no le agradaba que estuvieran a solas. "No quiero más hombres alrededor de Sakurita, no quiero que sufra más" pensaba mientras volaba tan rápido como se lo permitían las alas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora.<strong>

Hola a todos! Qué tal les va en Marzo? Por si les interesa a mí me va muy bien :D estoy contenta con mi nuevo trabajo aunque me levante a las 6 am y después esté agotadísima xD La semana que viene reanudo mi carrera así que... están avisados ante demoras con el Fic, 2015 se viene con todo! Bueno, pasando a la historia, haré los capítulos más largos (tampoco serán testamentos, vamos de a poco, no forcemos a la sagrada inspiración para que no nos deje ^^') Ok! Nos hemos adentrado un poco en el pasado de Sakura, según la perspectiva de Touma para aquellos que comenzaban a querer sacarle los ojos, quizá así reciban un poco de comprensión... o no xD como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leo todos los días ;) un gran saludo!


End file.
